Six needles in a pin holder
by DianaDede
Summary: Yui Kamori finds herself kicked out by his father to go live with some "relatives" she hasn't even heard of. Being isolated in Japan with some vampires might not be that easy as it seems. Note: horror, romance story which mainly concentrates on Yui's relathionship with Ayato and Laito. The others will also have an important part in the story, but the events will be different.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. The beginning of all**_

I still can't believe how Father simply kicked me out. He called this "moving out" , but I already knew from the look on his face that it won't be a "moving out". Yep, it's a "kicking out".

How can you call somebody a relative if you haven't even heard of him/her in your hole life ? IT LACKS OF SENSE. I tried explaining this to Father, but he just got irritated and told me to go to my room, for the hundreth time...

Well, now it doesn't matter anymore. He got what he wanted. But I can't help but feel empty. He just told me to pack and get dressed nicely 'cause I'm moving out. He then shoved some money in my hands and called for a taxi to drive me to the airport. What kind of Father does that ? What kind of Father sends her "beloved" daughter in Japan to live with someone she doesn't frickin' know? Do I need to mention the fact that I don't even know japanese?

My tears started rolling, and as I soon as I realized that, I wiped them angrily. I am not going to cry for this. It's stupid, he doesn't deserve my tears.

I kept looking at the beautiful sunset through the window. "Look Yui, you are finally flying" I told to myself bitterly. Even since I was little I always wanted to travel by plane...but I never thought that it will happen in this circumstance. That beautiful red made me somehow feel better...and in a weird way ...warmer. I must say that I have never seen a sunset that red...almost like blood red.

I woke up 10 minutes before the landing, so I had the chance to view the faimous Tokyo at night from up. And I must say...it's breathtaking...and also scary. Father...what are you thinking? What will I do all by myself in this huge, different world?

I don't even know how I managed to carry all that lugagge through the airport .But I couldn't help but feel relieved when I saw the exit. I let go of my luggage, searching for my phone to call a taxi. And I was pleased to see a cab parking near me after what seemed like 5 minutes. I took a deep breath and lifted one of my lugagge...Geez it was soo heavy. Fortunately, the driver got out of the car and helped me with them.

"Thank you" I said trying to be polite . The driver turned at me looking a bit puzzled.

"You are quite yung to be all by yourself in Japan , nee ? You're clearly not from here." he said grinning. He's english was really funny , but in that exact moment I doubted that there was something that could make me laugh.I smiled bitterly and noded silently. What could I say? I was thinking the same thing.

We got in the car, and I gave him the piece of paper with the adress, since I didn't knew japanesse. He took it, and read it for about 10 times , I think. Or maybe he must be a person who just reads slowly...very slowly. He turns at me confused. "This is a very odd place to go for a girl like you. Are you sure the adress is correct?" he asked. I gave him a weird look..."Yes. It's definetly correct. ...But why do you find the place odd ? I asked curiously

"Well, I don't wanna scare ya... But it is said that that place is haunted, or stuff like 's a bunch of big old looking mansions. I mean.. I dunno', it's just a myth , but it gives you the chills, ya know?he said difficultly

In 40 minutes tops we were there. I thanked sincerely to the driver, handing him the took my luggage and placed it on the ground.

"Are you sure this is the house? he asked one more time worriedly.I didn't know if it was the right place , but it sure as hell was no reason to keep him here. If this isn't the house I 'll probably call for another cab to take me to a hotel or something

"This is definetly the place" i said trying to look as confident as I could, altough in my mind I was soo absolutely not sure about all of this.

He sighed and entered the car. In less than one minute, I was left alone in the dark in the front of the soo called 'new home'. I wanted to cry, and scream and wine about how unfair it was to put me through all of this. " But Yui, you are already here. It's useless to do a scene here. You should check your hair,and your clothes and just try to make a good impression to your new " family". " i said to myself sadlly.

"Well here goes nothing" i muttered to myself trying to fix my messy blonde waves.

I also fixed my black , short skirt, and my red scarf. "Look confident" i said to myself.

I grabbed my lugagge with all the force I had left and went to the gate. From what I could see, it was a huge mansion...an expensive one I'd say. As the driver said, it looked old. But it looked old in a beautiful way. It was as if the house itself had life. And the enourmous garden surrounding it only made the mansion look more fulfilled...I don't know...It was something about this house that seemed to have witnessed a lot...good things and bad things alltogether.

The gate was opened , which I took as a sign that they were waiting for me. So I've entered the beautiful garden, heading towards the massive door. The fragrant perfume of roses filled my senses. God , I've never in my hole life smelled such a heavenly scent.I closed my eyes , taking another deep breath of that sweet scent, and then I let my lugagge on the ground. I knocked hesitatingly , hearing how every knock almost pulsed through the hole building, and then I waited...

After 5 minutes of waiting , I tried to knock again, pissed this time. "Well, you care enough to leave the gate open , but not enough to open that door ? God. Or maybe they were simply unannounced, or maybe they didn't hear. I wouldn't be surprised to see some old deaf people living here. " I tought to myself.

This time, when I knocked, the door simply opened.

"Weird" I murmured slowly.

I glanced at every single detail. Indeed , they must be very rich to afford so many expensive things like these. My eyes stopped on the beautiful frills and paintings. The coulors were all in harmony, simply imppressive. I always loved design. And I must say, this house has it. Dropping my luggage,I rethinked my speech.

"Hello, I'm Yui Kamori. You've been expecting me today..." ...but no one answered.

My voice echoed through the hole house, giving me a feeling of loneliness.

"God , you're noisy! Get lost already!"a voice growled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Welcome to hell**_

"God,you're noisy! Get lost already!" a voice growled.

I was taken aback by that angry tone and I turned around to find the source of this voice. In my surprise, my eyes met a handsome boy, about my age I'd say. His beautiful white locks covered one of his eye. Altough, the most interesting I found his eye colour. It was an intense red.

I'm not gonna lie. I was definitely staring, and as soon as I realized that, I turned my eyes away from him , fixing them on my black boots. I realised that maybe they weren't announced by my arrival. Well...that's a good start.

"I...ahm ...well, what I'm trying to say is..." I started blubbing , but before I could even finish my sentence, he started yelling at me

" Just shut up and fuck off ! " he screamed looking at me with pure hatred as if I've destroyed his hole life.

My eyes widened in shock . I felt how my cheeks started to burn as I got angry. I was really pissed. "Is that the way people here in Japan greet their new house mates ? " I asked myself trying to calm down.

"NO. My name is Yui Kamori and I am living here starting from today , as I'm sure you were announced! This is a horrible way to greet your guests, God ! Needn't I mention the swearing part!" I spit the words furiously without even blinking.

He stared at me in a neutral way for about 5 seconds before vanishing in thin air. " What the ... ? What did just happened? He was there a second ago...and suddently he wasn't. No.., this is stupid...that can't be. Teleportation ? Really , Yui ? I must be pretty tired ." I thought to myself confused.

Again, I was alone at the entrance hall, so I just started walking, glancing at every single room, in search of an actual person who was able to greet me in a proper manner. I sighed bitterly, keeping my eyes on every single detail.

Finally, I've entered a huge room, which I supposed was the living room. I smiled in relief , when I saw a boy sleeping on the couch. " Should I wake him up ?" I wondered. "Yep, I should definitely do that, if I don't want to spend another 10 minutes searching for another person."

I came closely to him, scanning every single feature. Gosh, these boys ...they are all going to be this handsome? His hair was redish, and he seemed almost angelic in his sleep. I cleaned my throat preparing my speech.

"Hello, I'm Yui Kamori, and I will be living with you, starting today. " I said with the sweetest voice I was capable of.

He didn't even flinch at my words. " He must be sleeping like a log." I said to myself smiling.

I kneeled near him and touched his hand to wake him up, but that single touch made me back off in horror. He was soo cold. My eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no, no...God, no..." I started mumbling , placing my head on his chest in search of a heart beat...but there wasn't.

"Oh God, he might be dead! " I yelped horrified.

I grabed my phone hurriedly, starting to dial the emergency's number, but before I could press the call button , someone snapped the phone out of my hands.

"Oii , you're noisy...and annoying. " the boy said , looking pissed at the phone.

I didn't know what to say. I was in a trance of shock and adrenaline...and even despair. "He was supposed to be DEAD!" I kept screaming to myself , staring at him as if I've seen a ghost.

"You...you ...are alive ? " I whispered in shock looking at him almost happily.

"What ? Why would I be dead ? " he asked analyzing me from head to toe.

Seeing him scanning me, made me blush...and I didn't know why. But there was something in his emerald eyes that scared me . Was it lust ? He then licked his lips, as if he was just about to have his meal. That scared me even more. So I got up, grabbing my phone . But he wouldn't let go of it. He was still staring at me weirdly.

"Ahmm...I'm Yui..."I started saying , but didn't finished.

"Yeah , yeah , I heard you from the first time , chichinashi."he said yawning, fixing his deep set eyes on me again.

His eyes were practically burning holes in me." How can somebody be this intimidating?" I wondered.

"Well now, that you know, would you mind letting go of my phone,please? ...I would like to go to my ro...wait a second .. What did you call me ? I whispered to myself . I didn't know whether it was something good or bad,since it was in japanese, but judging by the looks on his face...it wasn't something fancy.

He smirked wildly, grabbing my wrist. And before I even knew, I found myself pushed on the couch, with him on top of me. He was practically pressing himself on me, leaving me gasping for air. I froze the moment I felt something cold touching my neck...it was his tongue.

"Sweet" he whispered to my left ear.

"You won't mind if I take a bite , would you, chi-chi-na-shi ? " he asked whispering slowly

I started shaking , and then I started struggling and fighting ...just to get him off of me...but he wouldn't even move an inch. "How can someone be that strong? " I asked myself horrified

"Stop it! Get off of me ! " I started screaming and pushing him with all of my force...but it seemed useless.

"Oii, shut it! We are only getting started" he said licking my neck again.

I , then felt , something sharp scratching my neck's skin...

"Ayato. Would you please let go of the girl? This is not a proper way of greeting a visitor." someone said with a serios tone.

The boy - Ayato- lifted his head towards the sound ,removing that sharp thing from my neck. I could've sworn that he was growling. I couldn't see my savior, since Ayato was blocking my view. I was so relieved that someone finally stopped Ayato .

"Come on Reiji ! How come you always manage to ruin my good time ? he replyed obviously annoyed.

"You shall do this in your private room. I don't want to hear another word." Reiji said angrily.

"Fine! " Ayato spit the words with so much hate, that I couldn't help but shudder .

He sat up from the couch , turning to look at me . "We will continue this, chichinashi" he said, grinning confidently. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Stop calling me that! " I yelled angrilly . I was pretty sure that there was something wrong with that ...chichinasy or whatever he said.

"Oii, looks like I touched chichinashi's nerves. My my. " he smiled threatheningly

I just sighed in frustration sitting up from the couch and picking my phone.

"Ayato would you care to explain what this girl is doing here ?" Reiji asked seriously.

"How would I know? " Ayato replyed annoyed.

"Well , I told her to get lost, but she didn't listen. " said the boy with white hair , fixing her with cold eyes.

"Subaru, there is no need to be rude . We should at least hear her explanations. But we are not having this conversation in here." Reiji said calmly.

I was already starting to like Reiji. He seemed older than the others and was, no doubt , the most normal of them all. I looked once again at the white haired guy, trying to remember his name. Subaru, hmm. These japanese names are really difficult to remember.

Reiji exited the room, ordering the others to follow him. I runned hurriedly to Reiji, and tried to stay only by his side as we were walking.I was kind of afraid of Ayato and Subaru. They were really creepy. And the fact that I felt their gazes on my back , didn't help too much. " What the hell am I doing here Father? " I wondered sadlly.

As it turned out, I was terriblly wrong. The room which I thought was the living room...was ...well a smaller version of a living room... I couldn't believe my eyes . The room in which we all entered was huge and breathtaking. There were enourmous chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling .There were enourmous windows with extraordinary views from the garden. This mansion was a veritable jewel . And it's age makes it look even more astonishing.

I sat on a beautiful comfortable red sofa, and Ayato sat next to me putting his hand around my waist. I froze .And moved further from him, but he only came closer...and closer... And I was going further and further until I reached something that blocked me... I turned confused to see what it was...and my eyes met another pair of deep set green eyes...but these were different than Ayato's .They were bigger. The guy also had redish hair... They must be brothers.

The boy analysed me, just like Ayato did some moments ago...and again, I started blushing. Another handsome boy... " Weren't any girls here ?" I wondered frustrated.

He smiled at me weirdly and leaned his head next to my ear, making me tremble in confusion. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? WHY'D THEY DO THAT?" I practically yelled to myself.

I could feel his nose near my neck.

"Hello... Bitch-chan." he whispered with a sweet voice , licking my neck.

Ok , that's it. I got up angrilly and turned to face the brothers.

"Firstly, you have to stop calling me nasty names, and second of all , the licking has got to STOP!" I said furiously, feeling my cheeks on fire.

" Look Teddy, this girl has actually got the nerve to tell us what to do , and what not to. What do you say ? Should we punish her? said another sudden voice.

I looked at him really intrigued. He had beautiful purple hair and eyes...but the fact that he was talking to a stuffed bear was really weird. Well.., he did look like a small kid...but you know what they say. Appearances can be deceptive.

"Everyone, stop arguing." said Reiji irritated. "Does anyone have information about the arrival of this girl? "

"Well there was something... I remebered receiving a call about this" said another boy.

Gosh , how did they appear like that all of a sudden? " And how many of them were there? " I asked myself irritated. This is so what I've not expected. I can't believe that I am going to live under the same roof as these weird boys.

"Well? " Reiji asked losing his patience visibilly.

"It wasn't something important...or interesting, that is." the boy replyed

He was laying on a sofa with his eyes closed and with his headphones on . How the hell could he hear any of us , while having those stuck in his ears ? This is getting weirder by the second.

His hair was blonde and curly, making him look pretty attractive. And I must say, the fact that every single one of them looked so handsome, made me feel insecure.

"I will be the judge of that, Shu. I want to hear every single detail of you conversation...right now." Reiji said angrily finally losing his patience.

Shu removed one of his ear buds and finally opened his eyes with an annoyed pointed Reiji with his deep blue astonishing eyes.

"He said that she's the next bride, so she'll live with us...and something about... Oh yes . He said to treat her with respect or somethin' like that." Shu said irritated replacing his ear bud back in his ear , and closing his eyes.

At his words someone burst into a chaotic laughter. And as I turn to look at the source of that mad laughter , I wasn't surprised to see the purple boy holding his teddy and his stomach.

"Hear that Teddy ? As if we'll really going to treat her with respect." said the boy , fixing his threatening eyes on me.

"Yeah Shu, really. Don't make me vomit. " Ayato said looking at me smirking as if he'd want to kill me.

Shu opened his eyes for one second, sighed , and closed them the second after.

I felt pretty bad from all of it. I mean , I didn't expect them to be nice with me. I could do cold looks and cold relationships...but I could definetly not do hate relationships and most importantly ...looks that could kill. The scarriest of them all was the purple one . God , what am I going to do ?

" I apologize for my brothers and their bad manners. Let me make a proper introduction. The eldest is Shu, then there is me Reiji , the triplets Ayato, Laito and Kanato and the youngest ,Subaru."

"So basically what you are trying to say is that you are all brothers ? I asked more like a whisper to myself...but judging by their faces everybody heard me...even Shu who had his ear buds.

"So basically what you are trying to say is that you're stupid ?" said Kanato trying to imitate my voice.

God, I swear that kid was soo mean . And I had absolutely no clue for all the hate that was coming towards me. Why did they hate me so much ? And why are they saying these nasty things.

"We will let you settle . Your lugagge has already been taken into your room. Follow the man who's waiting by the door. " said Reiji with a bored voice.

I looked one more time at each of them .. Holding on to every detail. And surprisingly everyone was looking at me in his own way. Ayato was smirking, Laito was grinning, Kanato was also smiling...but in a sadistic way, Reiji was neutral, Shu showed me a relaxed figure and Subaru simply looked at me frowning. I now knew how different they were. It came as a shock to me to hear that they are all brothers.

I slowly followed the man to my room. And fortunately, the room was more than I could've expect . It was girlish , all in pink , and it was spatious. Altough there was to much pink for my taste , I was really pleased with the way it was furnished.

I Just threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

I MUST be carefull around those boys. There is something strange about them...and I'm going to found out what that is.

I simply fell asleep with a sudden thought in my mind...Shu said something about the new bride ?

"He said that she's the next bride, so she'll live with us...and something about... Oh yes . He said to treat her with respect or somethin' like that..." ... What was that supposed to mean ? I wondered

Author note: Hi, I'm Diana. :) and I just wanted to say thanks for taking the chance with my story, I really appreciate it.

I really hope you like what I'm writting...because honestly I don't know whether to continue it or to delete it. I just made this account yesterday and I was soo excited to share my story with you, guys. Especially because I'm soo fond of these characters and most importantly...I ship Yui&Ayato and Yui&Laito so muuuuch.. :))) I'm simply in love with these two vampires 3.

Also, I am aware to the fact that there might be many mistakes, as english is not my mother tongue. :( Just hope that these mistakes won't bother you that much. Also I am looking forward to your thoughts on my story. I won't mind the critics because I really think they'll help me make my story better. :) So feel free to comment. I can use every piece of advice.

Kisses& hugs,

Diana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. My funeral**_

Altough it was still night, I couldn't sleep. I'd been trying to sleep for 2 hours , now, and I still didn't feel sleepy at all. I knew I was tired but I definitly couldn't sleep so I got myself up and sighed .

I didn't know what I should do. I was pretty hungry that's for sure, but I was kind of scared of going by myself in search for the kitchen. With these weirdos roaming around ...I was just insecure.

"But I'm not going to let myself starve, now" I mumbled to myself , wandering around the room.

I went to the drawer , in search of my clothes, but then I thought that I should wear something else ..."hmm maybe I should put on something more casual" I thought to myself.

I picked a black skirt and a red top since it was pretty hot . In additional, I took my long black socks to cover my legs a bit. I didn't want to leave the bad impression of dressing provocative.

I took off my night gown , and turned to toss it on the bed , but in my surprise ...and horror...I found Laito sitting in my bed. He was watching me up closely.

Cathing the night gown with impressive reflexes ,he sniffed it, closing his eyes as if it really pleased him. He moaned and turned his eyes on me:

"Sweet..." he said.

I immedeatly covered myself with the clothes I was pervert smile turned into a sad one.

"Hey, why'd you do that ? It's not like you actually have something to hide, bitch-chan. Ayato is right by calling you chi-chi-na-shi... " he said slowly.

I really had to find out what that meant. I gave him a look full of hatred.

"Please get out. Can't you see that I'm changing ? It's very impolite to enter someone's room without knocking." I said angrily

"Firstly , I get to do whatever I want in my house...and secondly, you should know your place bitch-chan " he said looking pissed at me.

All at once, I found myself pinned at the drawer by him. And he wouldn't let me move.

"Ho...how'd you do that? This ...this speed.." I blubbed in shock.

"Well, well , bitch-chan...looks like I get to be the first to take a bite ." he whispered seductively ignoring my words.

"Get off of me! " I started screaming and struggling, but he only pushed harder,making me yelp in pain.

"Hmm bitch-chan, you smell soo sweet. I really hope that you taste as sweet as your scent." he whispered looking at me with lust.

"Please let me go. Why are you doing this ? " I asked with a shaky voice trying to hold my tears back.

"Because I can..." he answered, placing his knee between my legs, pushing me even harder to the drawer.

I couldn't breathe, let alone scream. I felt my tears rolling on my cheeks. There was nothing I could do . He was too strong.

He then leaned his head at my left year :

"Dinner time, bitch- chan." he whispered placing something sharp and pointy on my neck.

I didn't even had to think twice. The single thought of being raped , made me go crazy. I pushed him away with all my force, and surprisingly he backed out taken by surprise.

I turned and ran into the bathroon, locking the door.

"God, that was close..." I whispered trying to stop myself from shakying.

I was really lucky that I caught him out of guard. He didn't expect me to push him .

"That was a very rude thing to do, bitch-chan. I will have you punished for this soon enough." he said through the door.

" Why you sick pervert! I screamed...but the door to my room was already closed by the time I finished my sentence.

Of course ..I wasn't that stupid to think that he actually left the room ...but I couldn't stay here locked up forever. So I waited for another 30 minutes, in which I got dressed. Fortunately, I couldn't have dropped the clothes since Laito was practically crushing me to the drawer, so I still had them when I pushed him away.

Cautiously I opened the door...and thankfully, Laito was nowhere to be found. So I stepped out of the bathroom heading to the door. I grabbed my phone and closed the door behind me. I was counting on the fact that he wouldn't do something to me if I was out of my room.

I went downstaires and started exploring in search of the kitchen. There were so many questions in my head, that I didn't have an answer to give. What did Laito meant by bite ? What does "chichinashi" mean ? What was wrong with these people? And most importantlly...what was I doing here ? "There is definitely something weird going on, here...and I better find out what that is ." I thought to myself.

I was so happy the moment I saw the kitchen. I didn't even realised how hungry I was the second I opened the fridge. It was full of delicious stuff and I didn't even know what to grab first.

"Oi , what are you doing here chichinashi? said someone behind me.

I jumped scared by the sudden apparition. Ayato was standing in front of me , looking pretty pleased with my reaction.

"I was grabbing something to eat, obviously." I said trying to look normal...and not scared, but I think I failed miserably.

He sensed my fear and grinned in response. Was I stupid to think that even a horryfing smile looked good on him ? They were all such good looking boys, that I couldn't help but stare.

"I'm really hungry too. It's been a while since I've last eaten." he said fixing his cold eyes on me.

"Well...h-here's the fridge..."I said confused pointing to the fridge. He made me nervous and I didn't know why.

He rolled his eyes and puffed in annoyance.

"You really are stupid chichinashi if you haven't figured it out by now " he said looking at me coldly.

He then grabbed me at super speed in bridal style and threw me on the table. I couldn't move because I was in deep shock. " These ...boys... What are they ? What did he mean ? What have I failed to figure out ?" I wondered staring at him horrified

"H-how did you do that ? What are you ?! " I yelled at him.

He started laughing so hard that I wanted to cry in despair. How can he find this.. my fear, funny ?

"Why are you laughing ? How can you laugh at the fact that you scare me ? " I asked shuddering.

"Well, chichinashi...this does not only make me happy...this excites me beyond anything else...seeing your pretty scared face...and your tears in your eyes...well, I might be wrong, there is however one thing that excites me more...you know what ?" he asked looking with his deep set emerald eyes at me.

I couldn't answer...In that moment I wanted to scream , to cry and to struggle...but he was too heavy, pressing himself on me. There was no escape at all... The fact that he found my tears or my fear exciting...made me wanna cry.

"Now you will finally figure it out. What excites me the most.. is the image of you on this fucking table screaming my name while I suck all of your life away" he whispered coldly removing my hair to expose my neck.

My eyes widened in shock as he pierced my neck in a fraction of second. I didn't even realised how hard I was screaming and crying , beacause of all the pain that was flowing in my neck. It felt indeed as he said...my life being "sucked away" . I started struggling as my tears rolled on my cheecks but he grabed my hands and pinned them upside my head. What was he doing? It felt as if he drank from my neck...that was my impression from all the swallowing , gulpping and licking. And then...it hit me... VAMPIRE. But ...could it be ?

I started screaming again trying to push him away, but that didn't make it better...because whenever I'd struggle, he'd sink his fangs even more deeper, twisting them to cause me more pain.

"Ayatoo, pleaase stop it! I can't take it anymore! Stoooop!" I screamed feeling my throat dry and sore.

He removed his fangs from my neck and looked at me in the most diabolical way there is.

"More ! I want more! Chichinashi you are so sweet. I can't help myself. I want to hear your screaming. If you don't scream I'll make it even more painfull. " he said looking at me like a psychopath.

I looked at him horrified . His fangs were visible now and really big. His lips were stained with thick, warm blood...my blood. And it was everywere on my blouse , his white shirt and the table. I was crying so badly that it turned him on .

He gave me a pissed look and grabbed my chin in a strong grip, forcing me to look into his eyes. But mine were soo full of tears that I had to blink 10 times in order to see clearly.

"I want you to cry for help ! " he said laughing like a psycho.

I started to shake my head ...I wanted to say something but his grip was too tight

"Mnoo...pleaase Ayato, d-don't do this..." I blubbed crying even harder.

"Oii , you WILL please Ore-sama." he yelled ripping my blouse and reaveling my chest.

He , then, started licking my collarbone and without any warning, he bit me , making me scream in pain. I felt all my energy leaving me. It was hopeless.

"If this is my last day, I sure as hell won't give him the satisfaction of crying . I won't scream , I won't cry for help...I will just lay here...closing my eyes and... relaxing myself...as I am meeting death." I said to myself hopelessly.

The pain was crucial, and he continued drinking , and drinking...and everything was becoming blurrier by the second.

"This is it Yui. You are going to choose your last words" I thought.

But then I felt Ayato removing his fangs. I couldn't see clearly , but I somehow felt the way he was shaking me...he was screaming ...? My eyes were fixed on the strips of red cloth from my destroyed top laying on the floor.

"Oiii ... didn't hear you cry...you deaf?... -sama is ordering you to fucking cry for help..." he was shouting something, but I couldn't quite understand what.

He shook me again with more force...but I couldn't move . I felt dizy ...and warm...and sleepy.

"I will have you punished for this" he growled with hate.

And then he bit me again on my shoulder, and again, and again, and again...

I could see the blood spelt on the table dripping peacefully on the floor. It had a beautiful colour. Red has always been my favorite colour.

One last tear rolled on my cheek as I saw Ayato leaving with his legs a bit tangled...but God it was all so blurry. He turned for a second and looked at me...I could've sworn that he was smiling happily.. His white shirt was filled with blood and in some parts, ripped...by me I think.

And then he left for good , leaving me soaked in blood. ... and death ...

How could he smile ...?

Suddently everything went black.

Authour's note:

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.I'm sorry that the chapters are short , but with all these homework that I have I can't find the time to write more. For now I'm trying to post a chapter/ per day so that you can have some ideas about where the story is going. So I will do this for the next 2-3 chapters...and then I will probably start posting a chapter at 3 days . Of course they will be much longer than this.

I am looking forward to your reviews. If there's something you would like to see in the story, please tell me . And as I always say , the critics are welcomed. It always helps me make the stories better.

kisses & hugs

Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. Disability**_

" Arghhh my head huuurts!" I yawned face palming myself.

But that single move, managed somehow to make me cry. Without me realizing , tears started rolling on my cheeks , from the agonizing pain I was feeling.

I then remembered. Everything. The way Laito cornered me and how I managed to escape just to bump into Ayato in the kitchen. What he did to me...was horrible...the way he threw me on the table a-a-and the way he bit me and forced me to scream ...the way he almost killed me..he was a m-monster. No...my mistake . He was a bloodsucker .

My eyes widened as everything was starting to clear in my head.

"I have to run. I have to get out of here. If I don't...well, let's just say that there won't be a second chance for me." I thought to myself , wondering how in the world I survived .

I was shaking so badly . God, I never thought I could be this scared in my life. I had to get up...wait..Apparently , I was in my room ... How did I get here? Hmm, that was the least they could've done, after leaving me there to bleed to death. But fact that they put me back in bed doesn't change anything at all. They were sick psychopaths, and if there was any slight chance that I could run away , I should definitely take it

I got up from bed, but the excruciating pain was too much to take . I literally thought that I was dying...no, my bad. I literally thought I was dying yesterday, on the kitchen table...All my mind was full of flash backs. The way Ayato drained me...the way he forced himself on me..was just wrobg and terrible..

How the hell did I end up in my night gown? Great...they were not only blood suckers, but they were also perverts...and some of them maybe pedophilles. Could it be that I've also been raped in my unconscious?

I thought about it a little checking myself...and everything seemed to be fine...so I sighed in relief. Yep, fortunatelly I was still a virgin. I didn't feel anything strange. Okay , "anything strange" if you exclude all the burning scars all over my body.

I checked myself in the mirror.. I looked terrible. My almost blonde-white tips were dried in blood and all over my body there were scars. On my stomach, neck, sholders, legs, hips , arms...and I could've sworn that I also had a scar on my butt, needn't I mention the thighs.

"You can do this Yuki". I tried to make myself feel confident, thinking of a plan to escape.

Firstly , I should check my phone. But...what the hell was it? I turned, looking through every corner. God, no...I had it with me yesterday...but then Ayato appeared. That bastard ! He must've taken it.

"Duh Yui. Could you be more stupid than this ? Of course a group of vampires will try to block any possible way to contact someone. God! How am I going to do this?" I wondered, wanting to punch myself .

"Looking for this? " a soft voice asked.

I froze at thst single sound. I turnered around slowly, to find Shu layed on my bed, with his eyes closed. He was holding my only way out of the mansion. It was my cell phone. I gasped in horror as he started crushing it .

"No! Stop that! That's my phone! " I started screaming in horror.

If I were to be left without the phone...then all my plans will go down. How was I supposed to call my dad, to beg him to take me away from here and these evil creatures? That phone was everything...it was the key to my salvation. I felt my eyes watery...

"Did you honestly think, that you had a slightly chance leaving this place ? If that's so, then you really are stupid. To think that we'll let you wander in town screaming 'vampires' , 'vampires exist'. The moment you entered these grounds..you were already doomed. So instead of making impossible plans, you should just accept your faith as...a simple blood bag." he said peacefully, as if these words meant nothing to him.

How could he be so ignorant about this? How could he say such horrible things to a person without even blinking? I bit my tongue so hard as not to cry. That was the last thing that I wanted to show him. I was affected by his words...but they were sadistic beings...they definitely enjoyed my pain, my fear and my sadness.

He inspected my face in search of some kind of emotion. But I kept my sadness masked...my face was blank. He blinked a few times staring at me, trying maybe to scare me, but I kept myself firm...I think that I even managed to look a bit courageos.

Obviously , that must've pissed him off, because he got up from the bed and started going slowly towards me. As he came closer , I tried to stay in the same place, because if I started backing off , he would most probably sense my fear. And that was the last thing I wanted.

I then had a perfect vision on him. I could see his beautiful gold strands, which only highlighted his gorgeous blue eyes. How could appereances be so deceptive? He appeared almost like an angel, with big blue baby eyes, but I couldn't be fooled anymore. I approve to the fact that the eyes are said to be the doorway to the soul. Altough his appereance seemed angelic and innocent, his eyes pointed the opposite. The coldness in his eyes made me wanna shiver . They were so cold that I instantly wanted to break the eye contact, but he grabed my chin forcing me to look at him.

I closed my eyes , to calm myself as not to show him that I am afraid .

"Open your eyes." he said in calm tone..but I knew that that was only at the surface... it was actually a threatening one.

I opened my eyes at once, looking at him coldly, and at the same time a serios blank face. I wasn't going to show him that I am affected.

"You are a fool if you think that I am actually buying this crap. You are not fooling anyone with this sudden boldness. If anything, you will only get yourself more in trouble." he said with frigidness.

He let go of my chin , waiting for some kind of reaction from me , I suppose. But I didn't break the eye contact , as he expected. I stared deeply in his eyes trying to convince him that I'm not afraid. He looked kind of bored, all of a sudden. He puffed in an arogant way and pushed me hard to the wall. Al of these in just a fraction of a second. The air left my lungs at the sudden impact. I felt how he pinned my wrists, so that I wouldn't move.

"This is it Yui. Just don't show him that you are afraid. Ignore all the pain...and all the adrenaline. Just keep your blank figure. You can do this" I thought trying to calm myself.

I took a deep breath , and opened my eyes with the same cold , blank face. He growled, pushing me even harder into the wall . I wanted to scream in pain. I was being crushed, and couldn't help but feel that he was making a hole in the wall using me as a working tool.

He grabbed me and slammed me to the wall again with fury in his eyes.

"Just stop with all this fucking acting ! I already told you that you are an idiot to think that we can't sense your fear!

I bit my tongue so hard that it started bleeding. The metalic , salted taste filled my hole mouth as I tried to make the pain go away.

"If you find fear amusing,then you are a sick person and you should know by now that you won't get it from me." I said with my eyes full of hate, sensing how my fear was being replaced by anger .

He rapidly wiped my hair from my neck and bit me . It was painful, but it didn't compare to what I'd experienced had no mercy, even when I begged him, he just bit more deeply. Shu was being gentle, on the other hand. Apparently, he just wanted to have his meal and get on with it. And I really appreciated that. He didn't enjoy making people scream in pain and cry for help like Ayato or Laito did. He just wanted to eat.

I stood there for what seemed la one minute , before he finally removed his fangs. By the look on his face , he was very pleased. In those moments , I really wished for my blood to taste like shit , if it meant to be left alone by those sick bastards.

" Ayato was right. Greatest quality " he said , heading for the door.

Normally , I'd have taken that as a compliment...but honestly, right in that moment, it was scaring the shit out of me.

"Shu..." I begun saying without even thinking.

He stopped and turned his head to face me. He raised his eyebrows , waiting for me to say what I wanted. But suddently , his figure went all icy cold , as if I had done something terribly wrong.

"If you want to thank me for the fact that I didn't ripped all of you in pieces , you should first consider that I wasn't quite in the mood. Your stupidity starts to annoy me, already."

And that was the perfect way to make a person feel like shit... . And ...for just a tiny moment I thought I started to like him. I just thought he was different. But then again, I was quite stupid to think that they can be peacefull beings. There is absolutely nothing peaceful in ripping someone's throat out.

I closed my mouth keeping my thoughts to myself, but I didn't show my surprise. It was more like a feeling of shame tangled with dissapointment.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm glad..." I lied smiling.

"For what ? " he asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"For the fact that you like my blood." I said trying to seem perfectly normal.

He stared at me for 3 seconds and then he just vanished.

God. Really ? How could I say such a stupid thing? Maybe now they will get the impression that I like being bitten, or worse...that I want to be killed. But then, what else I was supposed to say? If I didn't sayed something fast enough he would've thought that he nailed my thoughts. I still had my pride...and I wasn't going to let a bunch of creeps take that from me.

I threw myself on the bed, in search of my cell. Yes...there was nothing I could do. It was all in pieces. I didn't mind that he destroyed the cell...what horrified me was the fact that absolutely all the numbers I could've called , were gone. There was nothing left for me . I didn't knew my Father's number...anyone's number for that matter...However , there is somebody...But I doubt that there's something he could do.

The image of Daniel popped in my mind. Of course I knew his number... We used to talk on the phone all night long. I already missed him, altough it had been only...3 days , I think since I've last seen him.

Well, there weren't any options left. It was this or nothing. And right now, it seemed to me that Daniel was my only chance. But how in the world wil I get to a phone booth?If I were to buy another cell phone, I was afraid that it might end up like this one did. And the mansion appeared to lack off any kind of means of communication. There was no Internet, and not even a frickin' phone. They have probably already thought about me wanting to escape, so they ditched every single way of contanting someone. Smart, I'd say, but not enough.

I changed myself in the bathroom. Of course , I 'd also locked the door. After the incident with Ayato , I just couldn't afford to leave my guard. If there was anything at all that I could do in order to be safe, I didn't thought more than once about it, but put it in the perspective.

I was afraid of leaving my room, but I was so hungry , that I thought I could die. I hadn't eaten for over one day and now that I thought about it, I realized how weak I was. I slid the door open and checked the hall. I knew it was useless , because if they'd wanted to scare me the could've easily use their incredible it made me feel more secure...to know that I am checking every possible obstacle.

I walked as silently as I could , heading towards the kitchen. And by the time I reached it, I was already gasping and sweating, from all the effort. The fact that I hadn't eaten for so long time , managed to make me feel as a vegetable. Weak and useless . I couldn't afford to be weak in these moments. I had to keep myself as healthy as possible .

I opened the fridge , and thought in just one second that I shoud cook some takoyaki. I've always loved it. I grabbed all the ingredients I needed and got to work.

It didn't took too long for me to finish. " If I don't have a bite soon , I'm going to collapse" I thought sniffing the divine smell.

I sat on the chair and started eating as if my life depended on it. And God it was so good. Of course, only a weirdo like me will find herself in a situation like this: eating takoyaki in the middle of the night , because she didn't ate for over one day, because she had been attacked by some psycho vampires, because she had been sent away from home far away in Japan in a house full of bloodsuckers. Makes sense , doesn't it ?

I was so hungry that I'd eaten 10 of those, witjout evem realising, which was quite shoking for me, espeacially because I wasn't used to eat a lot.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. God, this was the best meal I've ever had. When I lifted my eyes from the plate , I was shocked to find Reiji standing in the doorway. He was looking at me unpleasent.

"Didn't they teach at home how to actually eat? Your manners are really bothering me." he said fixing his glasses.

"I'm sorry Reiji, I was just to hungry to even care about that. I will pay attention next time. I promise." I said trying to be a good girl listening to her host's rules.

"For you is Reiji-san. I am aware that you have absolutely no clue about japanese, but since you are now living here , you WILL learn our language as you will also attend school. You will find your uniform on your bed. Please go change at once, since we're already going to be late." he said looking at me with no expression at all.

"But how am I suppose to learn japanese?It's one of the most difficult languages in the world. And how could we possibly be late at school if it's not even 1 in the morning?I asked rather confused and agitated .

Learning a language is hard when you have absolutely no clue about it. But learning japanese? That is almost impossible.

"Since we attend school at night , you will also conform to this way of living. Your day becomes night, and your night becomes day. And concerning your little language difficulty , you will have 2 hours of meditations with a specialized proffesor per day. So you should do just fine"he said giving me a bored look.

I sat up and headed to the door. Reiji was blocking the way so I had to stop. I looked at him with a blank expression waiting for him to move out of the way. However, there was a high probability that he would want to suck my blood like all the others wanted. But as I was rethinking that theory he moved from the doorway, letting me pass.

I smiled in relief as I headed upstaires. I entered my room , and shockingly I was hit by the cold wind. Somehow , the windows were all open.

Clearly, they couldn't have opened by themselves, so it definitely had to be one of the brothers who did this. Still, I didn't get it. What was this supposed to mean? If this was their way of teasing me, then they failled miserably. It was kind of weird for them , but then again...I should rethink what it's weird and what's not , because lately, I realized that I'm always wrong about which is and which isn't.

I grabbed my uniform and studied it closely. Back in America I wasn't used to wear uniform, but I always heard about Japan and it's strict schools and uniforms...just never thought that I'd actually get to wear one. They were similar to those in animes, and I really liked them. They were feminine. Not too old, but not too excentric or provocative either.

"Strip for Ore-sama. " said a familliar voice.

I knew who that person was, and just the sound of his voice made me shudder. He was the source of all my nightmares . It was his fault that I was scared even by my shadow. And then , when I thought about it ...he was the one I hated the most.

Author note: Sooo here's the chapter. It's much later than I 've expected, bu then again , I have to thank math for that. So hope you enjoyed it. And again, I know there are a lot of mistakes and I am also aware that my use of english(I mean as in vocabulary) it's not that developt. I just hope that this stories will improve my writting . I'm looking forward to your reviews and critics :).

Kisses&Hugs

Diana


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Strip for Ore-sama" said a familiar voice.

I felt myself stiff in that moment , but I immediately relaxed trying to keep a normal act. He must be admmitedly foolish

to even consider the fact that I'll strip for him.

Just because he is a spoiled little brat , he thinks he's the center of the Universe. Well it was time someone teaches him otherwise.

I tried to keep myself preoccupied hanging my unifom in the wardrobe and then folding other clothes. But I was kind of scared because I knew that he would be pissed if I were to ignore him. I became aware of my fast beating heart and the fact that he could hear that , scared me even more.

I knew I didn't stand a single chance against Ayato. If he wanted to kill me or worse...rape me, he could easilly do that . He had an incredible strength and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly I could feel him standing right behind me and I dropped my silk blouse in surprise. I froze as I heard him sniffing my neck.

"Do you know what naughty girls like you get for disobedience? " he whispered slowly

"I am not doing this right now. We will be late for school if we don't hurry." I said with a firm voice grabbing my blouse from the floor . Which was a horrible mistake beacause when I leaned, I accidentally rubbed his "I don't want to think about it" part with my ass.

He moaned surprised and I could feel him grinning .

"My , my chichinashi, you are dying to get some of me, don't you? " he whispered sensually .

My face was burning red from all the embarrassment. " Way to go, Yui " I high-fived myself for my stupidity.

His hands were suddenly all over my waist and he was pushing himself soo hard on me that I could literally feel every part of him.

I tried to push him away with all my strength but he wouldn't move. By struggling all that I achieved were another couple of moans from him. Involuntarily , whenever I'd tried to move , I'd rub myself on him instead.

"Let me go , Ayato! " I said furiously.

" Fufu, you don't seem to understand that the party it's just getting started, chichinashi. And most importantly ...that you are my toy. As your only master , I get to do whatever I desire with you. Both your body...and your soul ...are mine." he whispered with a serious tone .

I couldn't help but shudder at his words. It wasn't the fact that he said it... it was the fact that if indeed he'd try to do this to me, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop him.

I sighed angrily knowing that he'd hear me. And honestly, I wanted him to hear me.

" You are a sick pervert" I hissed pissed.

He spinned me around all at once so he could face me. Now that we were face to face it was much easier for him to read me. He inspected me with judggy eyes as if there was something wrong with me.

" Don't even pretend you are not enjoying it. You should be thankful for the fact that I chose to claim you before my brothers did." he said annoyed.

" Well no. Thankful doesn't even start to describe how I actually feel about this. You want to know what I think? I think you are a disgusting piece of shit who enjoys making people feel like crap , especially the ones who are inferior to you. " I said finally letting my fury unleash.

He squinted and inspected me with a cold look. It looked that he suddenly wasn't amused anymore. And surprisingly. .. he backed off letting go of me. It was a foreign sensation. I didn't know what to call it.

Ayato was angry. I could see it in his eyes. He's gonna kill me. I knew it.

I was shaking so badly just by looking at him , and I could feel a mixture of emotions flowing all through me. Anger , fear, sadness , loneliness ...and somehow sorrow. I knew it was foolishly to be sorry for what I 'd just told him , but those were really harsh words after all and I couldn't help but feel bad about it.

" You got a lot of nerve to say these kinds of things, chichinashi. I WILL punish you for this and this time there won't be someone to save you." he said glumly.

I ran towards the door, feeling my eyes watery, but hardly did I even touch the handle that I found myself literally flying all the way to the bed . These creatures were deadly. Their strength and speed were unearthly.

I collapsed on the bed and immediately turned to face my biggest enemy.

Ayato was grinning in a horrid, sadistic way.

" You refuse to strip for Ore-sama? No worries , I'll do it for you. " he said evilly.

He rushed towards me and I immediately hugged myself closing my eyes, preparing myself for the worst.

He grabbed my wrists and tied them with his tie above my head.

I had perfect view to his bare white chest now...and I instantly felt myself blushing. GOD Yui, this was an inappropriate moment for you to feel horny. Look, I've said it.

He moved and undressed soo fast that I could catch a glimpse of his white shirt floating slowly to the ground.

He then moved his hands slowly from my waist to my chest . He started unbottoning my silk shirt slowly , watching me closely with his eyes full of lust.

I turned my head away so that I could break the eye contact. But he suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his astonishing beautiful emerald eyes. I was aware of the fact that Ayato was extremely handsome. But these were just looks . I was being attracted only by his deceiving appearance. His heart on the other side was cold in a way I couldn't explain .

No one becomes such a horrible person by choice. I must say that I was madly curious about what had happened to him that could have turned him in such a horrid person.

" I want you to watch Ore-sama as he punishes you." he whispered grinning.

He started licking and kissing all my upper body, and my heart started racing rapidly by the second. It felt good...but I didn't want it to feel good... because I knew he was a monster..and I couldn't let myself be bought with these cheap things. I was definitely not a slut.

"Ayato, stop it ! I don't want this! Stop! " I said struggling under him.

"Oh are you sure about this , chichinashi? Because I could've sworn that earlier when I kissed your collarbone you almost moaned." he said fully satisfied.

My eyes widened in shock . Did I , really ? No. He must've said that on purpose to confuse me and to make me question myself.

"You are definitely lying. I could never enjoy such a cheap act especially with a person like you." I said boldly, returning his cold look.

His grin faded a bit , but he soon relaxed and leaned to my left ear.

" Fufu... you can lie to yourself how much you want , but I know that inside that cute , little head of yours, you are actually begging me to fuck you. Suit youself. " he said with his eyes burning.

He then ripped my jeans , leaving me all exposed in my underwear. He inspected all of it licking his lips in the process.

" Well chichinashi, let the fun begin" he said sinking his fangs in my left thigh .

I arched my back in pain and he pulled me closer sinking his fangs even deeper. I felt my eyes watery...and it wasn't because of the pain. It was because deep down in my heart ...I was enjoying this. I realized that I enjoyed being drained and snubbed. And that horrified me.

He pulled his fangs out and looked at me with pleasure , red blood dripping from his chin.

" Fufu finest quality, I'll give you that. I just can't get enough! " he said, desperately biting my collarbone.

I shrieked in pain , gripping the sheets tightly. My heart seemed to break my chest . It was such a weird tangle of emotions flowing through me , that I didn't even knew how to react.

I bit my lip deeply , to mask a moan the moment I felt his cold lips touching my neck.

"What...what was that chichinashi ? " he asked ironically , obviously amused by the situation he'd put me through.

"Ayato, leave me alone! S- stop...this. " I whispered catching all the air I could get.

I tried to convince myself that all of this was wrong. I knew it was wrong , but my body said otherwise. I wanted to feel his lips all over my body. Those cold lips...God , what am I thinking ? I had to get away from him as soon as possible... before I go entirely mad.

He stopped for a moment confused and sniffed ... his eyes immediately focused on my lips. What was wrong ?

" You just can't get enough , can you ? I bet you did that on purpose." he grinned licking his lips . His eyes were glowing with something dangerous and excitement.

I then realized what he was talking about. I bit my lower lip earlier to stop myself from screaming...or moaning...god, how embarrassing. And apparently the wound was pretty deep. I could feel my lip wet with warm blood.

"Well.. it would be a shame to let all that sweetness go to waste, wouldn't it ?" he said smirking.

He suddenly placed his lips on mine and I froze in shock. It was cold...but soft... and I kinda liked it.

His tongue was smoothly brushing my hurt lip. It felt somehow good , and I wanted to immediately slap myself for thinking that. It was Ayato we were talking about after all. Needn't I remind myself that he was a cold hearted psycho and also a pervert sadistic blood sucker.

His eyes were closed and I could tell that he was in deep pleasure. He then started sucking my lip, draining it of all the blood there was. And I instantly realized something.

This wasn't a kiss. This was the actual act of sucking blood...there was nothing special here. For Ayato I was just a blood bag and nothing more , as he just said. That was the way I should've thought about it from the first place.

Our lips pressed deeper and deeper to the point of being unable to breathe. But of course a blood sucker like him wouldn't care about that, since he doesn't even have the need to breathe. And although i tried to push him away, he wouldn't let go. Crap.

It felt good and I honestly didn't want him to let me go...it seemed like a kiss alright, but the fact that I knew it wasn't , made my really sad and I didn't know why.

Yet ..a sense of loss hit me..my first kiss had the metallic taste of blood. How ironically. ..

The lack of oxygen dazzled me and I started losing my conscience slowly. However there was something I last heard and caught my attention...

"You are mine " whispered someone.

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the delay . It's just that whenever I had wanted to continue writing , I ended up realizing that there wasn't anything saved at all. So I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times. And this is why this is soo short. I promise to make the next ones lengthier.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They keep me going and most importantly , they keep me motivated :)). I was quite surprised to find that my story is actually readable.

So this is it. Hope you liked it because I really tried my best. Feel free to give me any kind of advice. I know I definitely need them.

Kisses & Hugs


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6. Lonely souls_**

"Mhmm ...what happened? " I mumbled trying to ameliorate my headache.

I wanted to open my eyes but my eyelids felt too heavy and it was almost like I had been beaten up.

I had a vague idea about what happened but I wasn't really sure. I remembered that Ayato entered my room...and almost raped me ...and suffocated me...

I Involuntarily touched my lips, and felt as a weird emotion filled me from head to toe. I instantly blushed ... He kissed me...or something like that from what I recall.

No way. No, he didn't kissed me . As he said, he just didn't want that blood from my hurt lip to go to waste.

"And , anyways , if he did kissed you Yui, what's the big deal ? It's not like you are now girlfriend and boyfriend living in a pink, beautiful world. For him it meant nothing. So it shouldn't mean something for you either." I said to myself angrily knowing that all he ever wanted from me was my blood.

I was in my bed . And fortunately , I was still in my underwear, so I could proudly say ( for the second time) that I'm still a virgin. At least he covered me with my blankets ..." Well , that's something really thoughtful coming from him, right ? " I said to myself ironically.

Every inch of me hurt like hell and the sheets were all stained with dry blood. I'll have to dispose of them since the stains can't be removed , especially if the blood had already dried.

I got up from bed , clenching my teeth at every single painful step. It felt like I was literally dying.

I crawled like the pathetic human being I was to the bathroom. I was soo weak and hopeless. I didn't stand a single chance against all these blood suckers.

What terrified me most was the fact that ... I was ALONE. I had no friends...no family ..no one to whom I could run to...no one who could protect me...no one who could wake me up from this horrible nightmare.

I just had one thing...it was just one thing that could be either my salvation, or destruction. It was a simple number in my mind...Daniel's number...However, what was the probability that I'll really manage to escape the mansion and the blood suckers?

Say I did manage to get to a phone booth, and say I did escaped the mansion...what then ? Do I have the guarantee that there will be someone to pick up? Do I have the guarantee that he'd believe me ? " Of course he'd believe you Yui. He's your best friend since kindergarten. Who else would believe you if not him ?" I thought to myself.

"I can't do this anymore" I muttered staring horrified at my reflection.

I definetly lost some weight. I looked like shit...maybe because I already had anemia.

I collapsed on the ground , staring at my hands...they were stained with blood...my blood.

I immediately hugged myself and started crying and shaking and gripping my hair and screaming as if I were mentally insane ..

I was broken. Everything was wrong...everything in my life was wrong . I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs...I wanted to run away and drown myself ...I couldn't bare all that pain coming towards me. I was broken...ill from all this suffering.

" Why...? Just tell me..why ? ! I screamed with my eyes blurry from all the tears.

I did everything a modest christian

would do. I was always faithful , I always went to church and I always prayed for me the loved ones. God...so why from all the people ...chose me ? What sins have I done, for you to punish me this cruelly? ?

After what seemed like hours staring blankly at those white walls , I finally managed to get myself up.

My reflection resembled a walking corpse. My face was all pale, my eyes were surrounded by deep dark circles, and my lips were deeply chapped . I smilled bitterly and a drop of blood burst through a crack of my lower lip.

I licked my hurt lip, tasting that fluid ...that drives them crazy. It was a metallic, salty taste...and I couldn't help but wonder how on earth do they found this sweet .

Nobody was coming to save me. So if I wanted to live, it was all on me. I had to make a plan to leave this mansion without them realizing it. And as soon as I get out, I'll have to call Daniel to see what he knows...and what can he do about it ...

I washed my hands , and my face , glaring at the water colour transition from colorless to red.

" That's it Yui. You cried all your pain. There is nothing left for you to cry for .You are strong and you can do this. Even though you don't believe it... just don't show them your weakness. "

I stared angrily at myself ...and without thinking I found myself punching a fist in the mirror. Which was a horrible decision...

The mirror broke in pieces , with a lot of sharp shards protruding my right fist. Now all my hand was covered in thick, warm blood . And the mirror was all daub with the same red liquid.

I rapidly grabbed the first aide kit , and removed all the shards...in a long, painful process. I cleaned the wound with some hydrogen peroxide and bandaged it gently. The cuts were pretty ugly and deep...

I headed towards the door...but then I took another look at the bathroom. It was all a mess . Fresh blood dripping everywhere on the sink and floor. There was even a hand mark of blood on the wall...creepy . Little shards and stains of blood everywhere...almost like a crime scene. It gave me instant chills.

I exited the bathroom and shut the door behind me...it felt as if I left behind a hole part of me...and it made me sad. But I didn't let it take me down , because in order for me to survive ...there were much worse things to do.

It was 1 AM , and guessing from the deafining silence in the mansion, they were all at school. They probably thought that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to attend school in this condition.

My eyes widened in shock. This is it. This is my chance of escape. They are not home , so I can walk out of the house just as easily, and they wouldn't even figure it out until they finally arrive..which should be in ...half an hour ?!

"Shit. I must hurry." I shouted

I rushed to a bag of mine and grabbed it, tossing in some casual clothes and my frame. It was a photo of me and Daniel from two years ago. It was really special to me so I couldn't even consider leaving it behind.

I put on some black jeans and a black thick sweater . I also tucked my hair in a black cap so they wouldn't recognize me if they were to see me. Of course...this is the worst scenario. I hope it wouldn't come to that.

I placed the bag on my shoulder and rushed to the door. I looked back once again. The room seemed exactly the same...so I didn't think they'll figure it out to soon. I just took some clothes from my wardrobe and my money.

I ran hurriedly downstairs, and checked to see if anyone's watching me. Everything was clear so I ran in the kitchen and took some donuts and two bottles of water and slipped them in my bag.

"Now I'm ready. This is my only chance . Don't mess it up" I whispered slowly, taking deep breaths .

I opened the front door and closed my eyes as I felt the first taste of fresh air...and mostly the freedom.

I ran towards the front gate and slipped past it gently .

"Now I'm free. " I said smiling bitterly while looking for the last time at the beautiful propriety of the Sakamaki brothers.

I arranged my cap and started running. I went through the woods, but kept close enough to the road so I wouldn't get lost. Fortunately , I paid quite a lot of attention to the path the taxi driver came and there was no way that I could mistake it.

As I was running , I suddenly heard a moving car about 100 meters away . I hidd myself behind a fallen tree and peeked at the road.

After 3 seconds I could see a black limousine moving fastly. I couldn't see inside of it ... but my heart stopped as if ...Well ...there was a slight chance that that was in fact their car , but I shouldn't care at all. I will be long gone on a plane for America before they even realize I ran away.

I continued running trying to put a significant distance between me and that monsters. It was a long way to go , but I was too afraid to go in the middle of the street to wait for a cab. It was to risky, so I sticked at running in the scary woods.

The fact that it was night only made it scarier. I could see the full moon rising beautifully and I smiled for the first time, really meaning it. It was soo beautiful.

I laughed in relief when I finally saw the city lights. It must have been 30 minutes of running without stopping. And I felt all my body boiling from the excessive effort. But it was definitely worth it.

Now there was absolutely no place to hide. I had to leave the woods , heading to the road. Anyway, there wasn't any possible way for them to be here at this hour..., right ? No,They are definitely home . I shouldn't worry.

I walked up for 10 minutes before I finally arrived to what seemed to be the center of Tokyo. It was full of people hustling and bustling . How can there be so many people at this hour?

I headed towards the first phone booth I could see ...and I slowly started shaking... this was the moment of truth. I didn't know if I had enough money for a flight all the way to America..these trips are quite expensive. . and if that were to be true...the only option remaining was Daniel.

I entered the phone booth slowly and felt my hands shaking in fear and emotion. I inserted the coins and formed the number...

I cleared my sore throat and waited...

_**Bip**_.

"Pick up, Daniel." I whispered shuddering.

_**Bip**_.

"Please..." I continued feeling my eyes watery.

**_Bip_**.

"GOD, pick up already ! " I shouted feeling my tears flowing.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

I shuddered from the sudden sound , and tried to associate the sound with the source.

**_Knock. Knock_**.

It seemed like someone was knocking in the glass of the booth. I wipped my tears and turned around to meet the impatient idiot who doesn't know to wait for his turn.

I froze... dropping the phone , I gasped immediately screaming in fright..

I turned my head slowly , my eyes widening by second... but there he was...it wasn't an illusion.

Laito Sakamaki, standing right outside grinning at me in the most horrible way there was.

My tears started flowing involuntarily as I stared blankly at him ...feeling how all the hope flew out of me.

"Hello? Yui ? Is that you ?... I can't hear you ? .. Yui ? " said a familiar voice knocking me out of my deep thinking.

I stared coldly at the dropped phone.

"Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless" I kept repeating in my mind.

I leaned and grabbed the phone from the ground not breaking the eye contact with Laito.

I put the phone to my ear and cleared my throat. Laito was closely watching me waiting for me to do what I had to. His deep emerald eyes analysed every single move of mine and yet he was so still.

"Hello? Yui, please talk to me." said Daniel desperately.

I closed my eyes feeling my tears flowing slowly and warm.

"Sorry. I got the wrong number." I said coldly.

I could hear Daniel screaming my name but I didn't pay attention. I hung up with my hands trembling , letting go of the phone and turned to look at Laito through the glass wall.

He had satisfaction all over his face. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk ... I just stared at him.

His face was all a grin . He was soaked in water from all the rain, but he didn't seem to mind it. He was too satisfied by my ruined life.

I couldn't hear him ...but I could decode from his lips what he said.

He said ... "Bitch-chan, naughty, naughty girl.".

Author's note:

Yay , finally here as I promised. Please don't pay attention to my mistakes :)) I know there are a lot. Still working on fixing them.

I am looking forward to your reviews. I want you to be honest with me , because this is the only way I can improve the story.

Kisses & Hugs

Diana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7. Prison**_

After that disastrous night, everything got worst. Needn't I mention that I barely made it out alive, considering Laito's anger. But all the sudden I was restricted from doing pretty much anything at all. And most of the times I was being watched by one of the brothers , which isn't really fun.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Well, well bitch-chan , you really are different from the others. Definitely not what I've expected. No one ever had the guts to run away. But remember this . No matter how bold, stubborn or strong you are - which wouldn't be the case for you- you will never...ever...escape us. You belong to us now." he said looking amused . He also shown a glimpse of pity , but it was a fake kind of pity. I didn't need that. Not now, not ever._

_"You are wrong! I will never belong to you! No matter how hard it will be , I will never stop fighting you, I will never stop from trying to escape ! I will never give up, because I know that there is always hope for people who believe in it. But of course , disgusting creatures like you wouldn't know this." I screamed with my eyes full of tears._

_His emotionless figure scared me a bit. His cold emerald eyes analyzed me entirely , burning holes in me. He looked almost bored, I'd say._

_I was so angry and scared and sad, and utterly weak ...all these emotions were flowing in me rapidly ...I just wanted to be alone in a locked room ...I just wanted to think...to think, that's all. To able to get away from all this nonsense. _

_Laito suddenly started moving slowly towards me, removing his fedora. . There was something about the way he moved ...the way he was, actually, that intrigued me. His moves were silent and elegant as if he didn't have bones at all. _

_He looked even more handsome with all the rain drops tangled in his hair . Now I could see his beautiful shades of red hair. It was extrodinary . How can they be so handsome and yet...so deadly?_

_He stopped right in front of me. He licked the tears from my cheeks, leaving me stiff. I lifted my head so I could look at him and he had a disgusted figure. He leaned to my ear..._

_" You are talking about hope as if you really know something about it. " he hissed annoyed._

_"Let's see if your precious god or hope or what the heck you call it ...saves you now. " he added grinning in a horrid way._

_He then bit me forcefully almost ripping my head off...and then pretty much everything went black._

**_* End of Flashback*_**

And so, that was pretty much all that happened, before I found myself in my room...again.

When I woke up , I found Ayato sitting in the armchair right on the left of the door. He was watching me closely with his eyes narrowed in concentration ...which reminded me of a feline ... Weird.

As soon as he realized I was awake he suddenly gave me a cold look.

"Oi chichinashi you sure sleep a lot. You left me starving and you will be punished for this. As for your pathetic attempt to escape...fufu... you'll wish you weren't born." he said smirking.

I tried to get out of bed, to get away from him ...but I gasped from the protruding pain I was feeling at my neck. I slightly touched with my finger tips that portion of my neck and I could feel them getting wet. Obviously Laito had bitten me very deeply...and in consequence , every move I would make would only open the wound. Great.

For a moment I forgot about Ayato...but just seeing the blood on my fingers , reminded me of his presence. I lifted my eyes to watch him...he was staring almost hypnotically at my fingers smudged with blood.

I involuntarily tried to wipe my fingers with my gown , but before I could lift my hand , Ayato already grabbed it...sniffing it.

"Hmm ... sweet...chichinashi. Finally... " he mumbled something.

I tried to remove my hand from his grip but as usually, he was way too strong.

He licked my fingers and his eyes were glowing with excitement.

He then suddenly got up and started dragging me by my wrist to the bathroom. But I couldn't move an inch and I fell,scrathing my knees by the harsh rug. I let out a silent cry at the impact. All my body hurt from all the running I had earlier...trying to get away from them...from this.

He sighed in annoyance and lifted me by one arm...I shrieked in pain ...it felt as if he dislocated my arm from my shoulder.

"You are one hell of a pathetic blood bag" he hissed in annoyance pushing me towards the bathroom.

When he opened the door...he froze right behind me. The bathroom was all exactly in the same condition I left it. Blood all over the floor the sink and the mirror,then shards from the broken mirror all over the floor, that is.

"Fufu, well chichinashi ...I think we could work with a broken mirror just as well." he said slightly amused.

How could he be amused by an image like this?...it looked like a macabre crime scene from horror movies.

"W-what do you need a mirror for ?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He let go of my arm , and instead, placed his hands on my shoulders. Immediately after he removed his grip from my arm, I could feel an awful pain taking its place.

"I want you to watch as I drink from you every single drop " he said whispering in my ear . He then looked at me evilly through the broken mirror.

I could see his face in pieces in the mirror...he was a monster...with an angel's face.

" YOU...ARE ... SICK. " I whispered looking at him blankly.

"Fufu...are you sure chichinashi ? By the looks of this bathroom , I'd say that you are the sick one, don't you agree ? " he said giving me a deep sadistic look.

I gazed at all the blood there was...and my eyes came upon a hand mark of blood on the wall right on the left of the mirror. He was right...I was sick.

I turned to face him and he immediately narrowed his eyes, waiting for me to react somehow.

I looked at him with hate and fury for about 3 seconds. I wanted so badly to punch him...but I knew that I would end up with a broken arm if I did. Not that he already almost dislocated my arm from my shoulder, so what could stop him ?

"Yes. I am sick. I am sick from all the pain I suffered from my arrival. I am sick from all the loneliness I felt because there is no one to whom I could talk to , I am sick from being your toy. And mostly, what makes me even sicker is all of you. You are all disgusting pieces of crap! Monsters who take pleasure in torturing helpless people. You are all an abomination. You should all be exterminated! " I screamed as my tears flowed rapidly on my cheeks.

I slapped his cheek with all the force I was capable of and froze in that moment, regretting immediately that decision.

His cheek was all red, showing exactly the mark of my hand. My eyes widened in fear as I watched him lifting his head .

His eyes narrowed with fury. He then grabbed me by my shoulders, spinned me and pushed me forcefully on the ground which was all covered with shards .

I screamed in pain as all the shards protruded my face , arms, knees and pretty much all of my front parts. It felt as if I was being stabbed continuously. All the air left my lungs at the impact and I tried my best to stay still so I wouldn't hurt myself any badly.

I winced from pain as I tried to breathe, but everytime I did, the shards cut my chest even deeper.

" Oi, chichinashi , maybe next time you will think twice. And to think that all of this could've been avoided , if only you had listened. News flash , idiot. No one is going anywhere, and also , no one is coming to save you. So instead of trying to get yourself killed too early by hitting a vampire , try to live ...cause your God knows you don't have much left . " Ayato hissed amused and at the same time, annoyed.

I lifted myself, feeling how the shards stab my hands. A tear flowed on my left cheek as one shard entered exactly in my wound. It was the wound that I gained from when I broke the mirror.

All the anger inside me drove me mad. I honestly didn't care if I was going to die...right there, right then. But I couldn't resist anymore.

Before I could lift myself entirely , I could feel Ayato's hand gripping my hair and lifting me up.

I winced in pain as I felt my scalp being maltreated.

"What was that? Do you want to hit me ? Or should I say... do you want to die ? " he said grinning mischievously.

I backed out , leaning on the wall and I placed my hand on my left shoulder to stop the bleeding from one of the many deep wounds. But at the same time I grabbed on my way a pair of scissors, and hid it behind my back.

I looked at him angrily, narrowing my eyes in hate.

" You son of a bitch... " I spat the words with spite.

He started laughing so hardly, as if he was a silly child who could laugh from a single raised finger.

"Fufu, chichinashi you really are fun" he said laughing.

But all at once he became deadly serious.

"Well you are no fun at all ." I said rushing with the scissors in my left hand and finally stabbing him .

I felt how the scissors entered his stomach and I froze..."what have I done? I just stabbed someone" I cried to myself.

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Ayato looked at me surprised and shocked as he fell to his knees.

He was chocking with thick blood coming from his mouth. Meanwhile I still was insecure .

"Should I run? Should I help him? Anyway...you WILL pay for this, if Ayato won't punish you, surely one of the brothers will , so help him up and try to earn his forgiveness. But he was just about to kill me...so why would I help him?"

"O my god. " I said gripping my hair and rolling my eyes in stress.

"Ayato..." I started saying...but then he looked at me .

It was a look that I've never seen before on his face. It was pure anger... O my god, he was going to kill me...

I started backing up towards the door..not loosing eye contact with him. He got up slowly and started walking to me as fast as he could holding at the same time his hand over his stomach.

I turned in horror and opened the door running out of the bathroom and closing the door behind.

I pushed myself against the door to keep him locked in there. He tried the handle and growled when he figured that I was posing resistance. And before I even realised I found myself flying two meters away along with the bathroom door.

I collapsed on the ground screaming in pain . And when I saw the door coming towards me I involuntarily closed my eyes , taking a defence position.

But as I waited for that door to crush me ...it didn't crushed me at all. And when I opened my eyes , I could see Ayato holding the broken door just above my head.

His fury was written all over his face. He threw the door to the wall shredding it into pieces, and then headed towards me.

I started to crawl hopelessly,on my back just to get away from him. But he got to me. And when he did, he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up, pushing me roughly against the wall. He was suffocating me.

"You really intend to die,chichinashi? he asked jeeringly with a mocking shade of pity.

Although he was definitely pissed , he contained his emotions pretty well. I couldn't understand that. How can someone have such control over their emotions in situations like these ?

"Fuck you! If dying means getting rid of you , then I 'll sure as hell like it!" I managed to say heavily .

I then, managed to kick him roughly in the knee. He didn't seem to feel the pain , but he got angrier though.

"So be it. " he said glaring at me with cold, emerald eyes as he lifted his right hand to hit me...or as he just mentioned...kill me. I wouldn't know.

I closed my eyes in an instant and waited for my death...but nothing seemed to happen.

"Oi, what do you want Reiji?" Ayato asked suddenly.

I immediately opened my eyes, to see Ayato gazing towards the door with his hand stil lifted in the same position.

"I came to see what all this noise came from " said Reiji adjusting his glasses .

He had an annoyed expression on his face as he entered the room.

" And from what I'm seeing , I have a tendancy to believe exactly what I thought. Nobody is killing anyone, so Ayato let go of the girl." he added.

I sighed in relief hearing Reiji. I knew what I said...but those were just words...I didn't want to die. I was too young to die.

"She stabbed me! " he growled in frustration.

Reiji looked at me surprised and then pissed.

" You sure have a lot of nerve to do that. " he said looking at me threateningly.

" But then again, we were told to treat her well, so let her go unless you want to get in trouble with...well you know who."

Ayato puffed in annoyance and turned to look at me. His deep set green eyes practically read me entirely as he glanced in my eyes. And what he was saying...well next time I won't be that lucky or something like this I guess.

He let go of me...and I immediately collapsed to the floor.

" Don't think for a second that the fact that we were told no to kill you, actually matters. We won't hesitate to snap your neck or suck you dry if you should try to kill one of us." said Reiji coldly.

Ayato sat in the same armchair and he was glancing somewhere ...he seemed to be thinking intensly.

"We shall leave you alone for a few days so you could heal and most importantly, attend school. We can't have you skipping classes daily, just because you can't face this. And one of the main reasons is your bad nutrition. You will eat absolutely all that the maid will bring you. No exceptions. Rest for now." added Reiji obviously bored .

He then turned and gone he was. The next second, Ayato was standing right in front of me, giving me threatening, scary looks. It was an almost non existing space between us. And I could feel his coldness hitting me

He grabbed me by the wrists and yanked me ...mostly just to scare me I suppose.

" Remember this, chichinashi...I will be the one to KILL you." he whispered slowly in my ear.

And with that, he just vanished into thin air, leaving me all stiff and cold.

I practically crawled to the bed, because that was definitely not walking, what I was doing.

I didn't care that I was soaked in blood , full of wounds and even shards... I just felt too pained and tired.

I closed my eyes and thought "somebody , please help me" ...and then, before I even realized it , I fell asleep.

**Author's note: Firstly I want to thank all of you readers for your kind reviews. As I think you already know, you keep me motivated :). And if it weren't for you , this story would have been deleted by now. So thank you again so much . If you have some advice on how should I continue the story or how should I write, feel free to tell me. That would help me a lot. Especially because I'm not that great with english :)).**

**So hope you liked it . I'm aware that everything is moving kind of slowly but I think this is what makes it more interesting.**

**Kisses & Hugs,**

**Diana**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8. I'm okay, but it's a lie.**_

I opened my eyes and welcomed the darkness of my room. The curtains were drawn, and I was all alone stiffened in my bed, in coldness, in loneliness..

It's so stupid of people to think that loneliness is the feeling you get when you are simply lonely . It's a wrong concept. The loneliest thing is when you are surrounded by the wrong people...in my case, monsters. But for now, i was really grateful that I all by myself. Even if it was depressing ... it was a deafening silence all around me...and it drove me mad.

My hole life was a mess. In just 3 days , which seemed like years, I learned what pain really is. As a little girl I was soo scared of pain, and everything that related to it, but now...if someone'd rip my fingers , I doubt I'd even blink

"How come..? " I whispered slowly.

I had to get out of bed. I had to prepare for school. I just didn't want to get in more trouble. I had already messed it up with Ayato. I didn't want to mess it up with Reiji too.

And it was also the fact that if I were to apply to all the extra activities from school , I could maybe ignore them more easily. It was definitely worth the try.

I got out of bed and turned on the light, heading towards the bathroom to take a hot bath, but in my surprise ...as I glanced at the room... everything was flawless. All the blood had been cleaned up along with the broken mirror. It looked as if ... nothing happened at all.

How easily it was for them to wipe everything clear as if it wasn't even there... I shook my head in disbelief and annoyance.

I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me, just in case one of the brothers roamed nearly. I honestly didn't think I could take another contact with them.

I turned the water on and then, I placed myself right in front of the mirror. But I didn't have the courage to look at myself. I stared instead at the beautiful white porcelain sink .

I was afraid that ... that the simple image of me would destroy me and would literally drive me insane. I was afraid that there wouldn't be me looking back...it would be someone else ...a stranger.

I slowly lifted my gaze until I met a pair of red sunken eyes. More like two oceans of sadness . My rheumy eyes were all surrounded by dark circles.

I really tried to analyse only my eyes...but I just couldn't resist... and eventually I found myself staring at my hole face.

My skin seemed to be a map of contusions and abrasions with colored highlights of purple and red from the dried blood. I looked like a walking corpse in putrefaction.

I spat out some blood in the sink. I didn't know where it came from or how did it end up in my mouth...but I sure was concerned. Maybe I had just bitten my lip while I was concentrating on how to escape from these psychos alive.

Actually the taste of my own blood was now becoming quite nice compared to the cocktail of painkillers I started taking recently to numb the awful pain down to shear agony...

I removed my clothes in slow , painful movements and got in the bath.

As the hot water touched every single bruise , cut , abrasion , I couldn't help but wince. It was really painful , as if I was being stung all over again in each wound.

I tried my best to clean myself up , but god it was so hard. I didn't brush myself on many parts because some wounds were really too deep. At least I could feel myself again ...for a bit. I was finally feeling clean.

When I finished the bath , I blowdried my hair, and I could've sworn that I really lost some hairs judging by the painful scalp I had. I then remembered how Ayato brutally pushed me in the shards...how he almost ripped my head off. I shook my head to make it all go away. I finally had time for my own... and I was still wasting it on them blood suckers, just by thinking of them.

I cautiously entered my bedroom...and honestly, I didn't know how I'd managed to get all dressed up in just a matter of 30 seconds.l just didn't want history repeating itself.

I stared at myself in the small mirror and realized that in just three days I've managed to completely change my look. I was already thinner. My collarbone was much more visible now. My red rheumy eyes were cloaked with sadness and loneliness. And I really doubted that there existed anybody who could actually bring back my old self.

I grabbbed my powder and foundation, and applied them on my face . I usually didn't use those, but I seriously couldn't attend school with a face like that. Especially my first day.

No matter how much foundation or powder I applied , my face still looked like shit with all the little cuts and abrasions.

I sighed in frustration, tossing the cosmetics in a drawer. They were useless. I went to my biggest luggage and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and hid them in my skirt's pocket. It's been a really long time since I 've last smoked..I knew it was unhealthy but now I got a good reason.

I didn't want to be disturbed while I was enjoying my taste of freedom..so I reached to the roof silently. It took about half an hour for me to find the perfect spot but then again ...it was worth it.

I sat down on the cold cement and gazed at the wonderful sky. What I really loved about this house was it's great sight.

Wherever you'd stay, you 'd always have something interestingly beautiful in the now I couldn't help but just stare at the astonishing stars that filled the sky.

The wind caressed me in a way I couldn't explain. It was all lovely. Being finally alone with your thoughts in a chilly air, watching the stars and the night in it's splendour.

I put the cigarette in my mouth and tried to light it.. and hell.. the lighter wouldn't work. In that very moment I was really pissed . It wasn't like I was actually go all the way back to my room to search for matches or lighters. I barely got here. I frowned angrilly escaping a little groan in frustration.

But suddenly a bright light appeared in my face. It was a lighter and due to the sudden light I just couldn't tell who was holding it . I just lighted my cigarette and took a deep long smoke closing my eyes. " Almost forgot how it feels like" I though exhaling all the smoke.

I slowly oppened my eyes adjusting them to the darkness . The one holding the lighter was Shu. He was now on the cement too , staring somewhere in the distance.

" Thanks" I said sincerely.

He turned to look at me emotionless and raised his eyebrows in a sudden confusion.

" For what ? Hurrying the process of your death? You shouldn't thank me " he said coldly exhaling smoke.

"Well, I am aware of what cigarettes do to people. I know that , but it's my decision and I honesly don't care... it isn't likely that I 'm gonna live much longer anyways. So why not ? " I said confused.

"I just thought it was nice of you to light it , especially because I couldn't. So... thanks." I added peeking at him with the corner of my eye.

"Hmm...you are pretty intriguing for a human being. Not only you smell too sweet for a human ...but you foolishly try to resist us... Honestly I don't know how you could even consider the idea of running away. I thought it was pretty obvious that there is no way we'd let you go. And this really makes me question your intelligence... You know what else makes me question myself? " he said looking at me with his big, blue eyes, suddenly narrowed.

"W-what ? I asked starting to sense something awkward.

There was a weird look in his eyes...it was something scary and...I think it was lust.

"...your blood.. . I hope it's as sweeter as it's seems to be" he said practically pinning me to a wall of cement in just a couple of seconds.

He then sunk his fangs into my neck and surprisingly I didn't find it as painful as the previous bites . Nevertheless, Shu was definitely far more gentle than Ayato or Laito.

"Oi , get your hands off my propriety." a familiar voice yelled.

In less then a second Shu removed his fangs and smiled weirdly closing his eyes at the same moment.

"Even better. " he said concentrating his deep gaze on me.

" Shu, I said..." Ayato started saying but didn't quite finish.

" Yeah , yeah I heard you from the first place. And who says she is your propriety? I wonder. For all I know she equally belongs to all of us." Shu answered emotionless..but deep down I could feel his amusement. He was really enjoying teasing Ayato

" She is mine! I was the first to lay eyes on her! " he groaned starting to lose his temper.

Ayato all at once rushed towards Sho aiming at him with his fist. His fist moved so fast that it whistled like an incoming artillery shell. But the impact had yet to happen, since Shu was long gone. Seemed like Shu dissappeared.

" Pathetic" I heard Shu saying, but I couldn't see him . He must've hidden himself.

I then saw Ayato looking in a certain direction and in that direction I wasn't shrprised to see Shu. He was on one of the many towers , in a flexible position as if it wasn't a huge height at all.

Ayato was really furious...I could tell just by looking at him...and the way he clenched his hands in fists.

"Fuck off" he groaned.

I immediately froze at the probability of being left alone on the roof with Ayato , the psycho blood sucker.

I glanced at Shu , giving him probably the most desperate look , shaking my head ...trying to make him stay. His eyes widened a bit in confusion and then looked at Ayato...he understood .

But still, he closed his eyes in boredom and raised his shoulders in ignorance before he simply vanished, leaving me with watery eyes.

I dropped the cigarette and rushed to the door but before I even reached it, Ayato seized my wrist , holding me back.

"Oi , wait up" said Ayato obviously pissed.

I turned to look at him horrified with tears spreaded all over my face. He was going to kill me like he said he would just a few hours ago.

When his eyes met mine, he simply froze. I really didn't know what his problem was...but I knew that his name alone was enough to petrify me, let alone him.

He was just standing there shocked analysing all of me , as if he suddenly realized or remembered something unpleasant. His grip on my wrist got tighter , and I couldn't help but wince in pain.

He immediately snapped out of it hearing my wince . He looked at me weirdly with his extraordinary emerald eyes and clenched his teeth in annoyance ...then he simply let go of me.

I stared for a second at him in surprise , before rushing back in my room and never looking back.

I wipped my tears furiously. ..I was just not strong enough. I was terrified by Ayato... and no matter how brave I tried to be...the fear always took over.

I was surprised to find Reiji in my room ...he looked at me with boredom, but then he narrowed his eyes pointing my neck.

"I thought I was specific about no biting at all." he said pissed.

" Well...I couln't stop Shu... " I said glaring at my feet.

" Shu ? Of course that brat would be the first to disobey me ! " he groaned angrily , clenching his fists.

I really didn't understand where all this hate, among them, came from. It was really weird to think that brothers like them would hate each other that much. They would even kill each other with all this hate. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. There must have been something in their childhood that made them like this. I really intended to find out what exactly it was.

."Is there something I can do for you Reiji? " I asked curiously as for him being in my room.

" For the last time , it's Reiji-san for you ! And actually yes. There is something to do before we get to school. " he said.

**Author's note**: I know this one's boring but be ready for some action in the next chapter. It will be more interesting, that's for sure.

Again I want to thank my absolute extrodinary reviewers , because without them this wouldn't be possible.

Looking forward to your comments .

Kisses & hugs ,

Diana


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9. Feelings and lies**_

"What is that , Reiji...umm Reiji-san? " I asked him cautiously.

Of course, it was always the alternative of him wanting to sink his fangs in me , like all the blood suckers do, but I tried to be much more optimistic this time . After all, it was Reiji who forbid them from biting me at least for a couple of days.

"We can't have you going to school with a face like that, so we hired a make up artist to cover all that markings " said Reiji preoccupied with his white gloves.

A make up artist ? This really made me curious . I didn't mind it , obviously , however there still was something...

" Why ? " I asked frowning.

Reiji adjusted his glasses and I could've sworn that he had a glimpse of anger in his eyes...but it soon dissappeared.

" Are you really that stupid? I just told you, we can't have..." he started saying, but I didn't let him finish.

" No. I got all that from the start. What I want to know is actually what's in it for you... it's not like you have these scars on your faces, so ? " I asked trying to sound as normal as possible , but I could feel all that anger growing in me slowly.

He narrowed his eyes, and this time he seemed to be really angry...nothing he could hide away.

" This shall be the last time you speak over me, otherwise you will get a generous punishment" he said threateningly, leaving the room in just fractions of seconds.

Just like Reiji mentioned , in just 5 minutes after our argument, a beautiful young lady came at my door. It was opened, but she still knocked in politeness, letting me know of her arrival. I nodded towards her, inviting her in.

" My name is Rhiannon and you must be Yui. I'm here to help you cover all that nasty things up " she said warmly with a nice english accent.

She had a beautiful, dark, healthy skin. But it wasn't black, it was more like a sun kissed skin. She was astonishingly beautiful with long, chocolate , wavy hair reaching down to her waist. She was tall, with a body to die for. But most interestingly were her eyes...they were a light shade of green. A colour that I 've never seen in my hole life. God, she was beautiful.

She seemed like a really nice person...and then it hit me. Maybe she'll help me ...maybe she will try to save me from these monsters if I were to tell her everything.

" I know what you are thinking" she said unpacking a serious bunch of cosmetics snd spreading them on the small table.

I froze and stared at her horrified. Was she aware of what was happening? Could she be a heartless bitch who didn't cared ? Or worse...was she one of THEM ? All these questions kept popping into my mind ... but no answers though.

She caught a glimpse of my scared figure and started laughing . It wasn't a cruel , mocking kind of laugh...it was more like a sincere one.

" Honey, believe me. I feel extremely sorry for you, but I cannot help you in any way at all. I'm also human and I work for their father...the difference is that I'm not a sacrificial bride. I actually get paid for what I do , and I'm not expected to give my blood in return, thank God." she said softly, while gently removing my disastrous attemp of make up from my gace with some cotton pads.

My eyes widened. I heard Shu talking about brides once...but what was that supposed to mean ? It was scarring the shit out of me.

"W-what do you mean by sacrificial bride? " I asked clenching my fingers on the chair.

" Hey, I don't want to get in trouble. It should be obvious by now, that they can hear us. So please don't ask more questions ...just let me do my job , and it's a win-win for both of us." she said applying a base cream on my face.

"How is this a win for me? It's not like they can punish me even more badly. Those times , I really wished I was dead..." I muttered sadly.

I waited for a response or something , but she just got stiffer...great. Now she is ignoring me.

I got myself up and got my hair dryer. I turned it on , hearing how it's noise filled the room.

"Will this help? " I asked her , high-fiving myself for the ingenuity . If the hair dryier was on , they surely won't hear us.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed the chair in front of her, sighing.

I put the hair dryer on the bed, while on , and sat back in the chair.

"Will you please explain me now? Please... you can't imagine how hard it's been for me those days. They treat me like a toy...once it's broken , they try to fix it ...but everytime they do that, I feel that I'm losing myself. I found myself on the verge of dying 3 times in just 4 days! Just..please, if you know something at all...tell me, I beg of you." I whispered feeling my eyes watery.

She looked at me in shock and pity. Then she frowned and I could see that she was fully concentrated. Maybe she was thinking whether to tell me the truth, or shut up.

" I pity you deeply...and I'm sorry, you should know this by now. But the only thing I can tell you is that you are a sacrificial bride. ..and it should be pretty obvious what it means. Sacrificial ? Bride? Makes sense to you ? " she whispered sighing.

" But it can't be ! I must be the wrong person then, because my family would never sentence me to this! " I whispered angrily.

She then grabbed me by my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes, shaking me:

" Your family should be dead to you. This is not a coincidence, Yui. This is an arrangement done even before you were born. I will say it again. This was an ARRANGEMENT, and nothing will change that. All of this, thanks to your family that you love so profoundly. They did this to you...they offered you as a sacrifice to the church..." she said slowly giving me pitiful looks.

Everything came as a shock to me.. but it wasn't possible . I felt my eyes immediately watery...and I felt how hate and confusion filled my chest and thoughts. Father did this to me ? He, from all the persons in the world ?

I wanted to cry, but Rhiannon told me not to, because she'll have to start my make up all over again.

I wanted to scream , to shout in pain. It didn't compare with the pain the brothers gave me...it was much worse. Knowing that your one family sentenced you to death... and still, that would have been much better if it was just death... But by sending me here, they made me face pain, humiliation, loneliness, sadness which makes it all worse.

I stared lost at everything in my room...I just didn't have the energy to ask her anything else. It was already clear that I will die here ... Rhiannon gave me continously pitiful looks feeling sorry for everything she'd told me. Which didn't help.

All in all , it took her 20 minutes tops to finish my make-up. And it was just like magic. My face was flawless...even my few little pimples were gone as if they were never there.

"Incredible...you really are good" I murmured staring at myself closely in the mirror.

" Aww, this is really nothing! " she said flattered but she immediately felt ashamed realizing what she just said.

I didn't have the right to judge her...if this was her way of making a living. Indeed, it was outrageous the fact that her job was to hide the single marks which actually proves something about vampires and their bloody act, but as I thought...she already feels guilty. And I shall let that guilt destroy her, constantly reminding her that what she is doing...helping those monsters go clean ... is terribly wrong.

" I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that." she said glancing at her feet.

She then took her purse and her bags full of cosmetics and headed towards the door.

But when she opened it...she found herself facing Laito. He was standing there looking all creepy and threateningly.

"My, my such an interesting chit chat you had with bitch-chan. It really brought my appetite, you know? " he said entering the room and locking the door behind him.

Rhiannon started shaking as she dropped all her bags to the floor and started backing slowly, in order to get away from him.

"I-I am s-so-sorry, please have m-mercy." she started bubbling with all her teeth clenching in fear.

I ran straight to him , putting myself in front of Laito. I blocked his way , and his view to Rhiannon.

" Laito stop! It's not her fault! I asked her! If you want to punish someone, it might as well be me. She didn't do anything! " I groaned pushing him, hitting his chest with my fists in annoyance, because he didn't moved an inch.

He stared at me amused and gripped my shoulders, almost crushing me.

"She gave away private information. She WILL be punished." he said glancing at me annoyed.

He then pushed me forcefully out of his way and I collapsed to the floor scrathing my right knee. In no time , blood apperead from the little scratch.

Laito approached Rhiannon, who was on the floor hugging herself and crying. I wasn't sure what she was mumbling...but it seemed to be a prayer.

I got up running towards them...towards Laito to stop him.

" Hey, hey shhh look at me, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright" he said softly patting her head slowly.

She opened her eyes, relaxing a bit..but still, she was shuddering. And she was staring in his eyes, falling into his trap...it seemed somehow familiar. That girl could be me .

"Y-y-you are not going to k-kill me? she asked scared, wiping her tears from her eyes as she got up guided by him.

" Of course not, sweetie. " he said taking her into a warm hug.

I was looking at them horrified, and couldn't move. Laito was being the same sadistic blood sucker. There was nothing I could do to help her...hell, there was nothing I could do to help myself.

Laito was facing me as he hugged her, and I couldn't see Rhiannon's face. He was smirking at me in a horrid way.

He then said something...well he didn't actually said , he lip synched two words...

"Watch this" he mimed with his lips.

I snapped.

"Laito stop!" I screamed horrifically.

But he already sunk his fangs into her neck. I ran to him and gripped his arm trying to make him let go of her. As always, he wouldn't move and inch.

Fortunately he took just two sips before he removed his fangs rapidly. He had a disgusted figure on his face and his eyes were filled with annoyance.

He spat a red liquid on the floor and let go of Rhiannon.

"Disgusting..." he whispered choking a few times.

"Thank God" I said leaning on the wall in relief.

Laito raised his head and glanced at me. I could see a mischievous grin growing on his face.

Rhiannon was in shock, crying again, trying to stop the bleeding. She froze when she saw Laito heading towards her again.

"What do you want? Leave me alone! You said you won't kill me! " she yelled hysterically.

"Fufu...well, I lied" he said calmly raising his shoulders in arrogance.

I ran towards Laito and grabbed him by the waist trying to stop him from going forward.

" My, bitch-chan you are quite the energised . It doesn' t suit you. I will take care of that as soon as I finish with this. . Don't interfere if you don't want the same fate." He said threateningly.

" Laito stop! You don't have to do this! Please! " I said refusing to let go of him. I leaned my head on his back and gripped him even tighter.

He froze and stiffened. ..not saying anything at all.

"Please..." I whispered hopelessly.

And then he suddenly got angrier. I never seen him like that. He simply gone mad. He pushed me into a wall with force and in just 3 seconds he was in front of Rhiannon, who was screaming horrified. He simply snapped her neck ...

My eyes widened in shock and hate as her lifeless body fell to the ground. Her beautiful light green eyes were wide opened in frighten.

I got up feeling a bit dizzy and walked towards Laito in small steps.

"You are a monster! You don't deserve to live! How could you do that? It wasn't a big information. I've already heard it from Shu, yet you still killed her... for nothing." I said feeling my eyes watery.

I bent down and gently closed Rhiannon eyes, trying to supress my tears.

" I'm sorry" I whispered slowly ... but she was dead...so she couldn't hear me.

"I don't have to justify myself in front of you " he groaned pushing me on the bed.

He grabbed my leg and sniffed my wounded knee.

" She tasted horrible, unlike you bitch-chan. You are so sweet. I have to get rid of that sower taste now. " he whispered.

"B-but Reiji-san said that you are not allowed to bite me for at least ..." I said but couldn't finish.

" Yeah, Yeah, been there, done that...but who said something about biting? " he asked grinning.

He started licking my knee and sucking the blood from the wound.

"Hmm soo sweet." he moaned.

In just fractions of seconds he pressed his lips on mine and I froze in shock. I then felt how he stung my lower lip with one of his fangs, letting all the blood flow in my mouth and his. His tongue searched for mine and all the blood there was...

It was soft and I liked it...I let out a moan and I was shocked, immediately snapping out of it. I pushed him away, and his fedora fell in the process , leaving his beautiful red locks of hair free.

" How adorable. Bitch-chan tries to supress her hidden lust, but you know you can't fool me right? " he said pressing his lips on mine again.

But this time he broke the kiss and gave me a sudden bored look.

" What do you want Ayato? You can come join me if you want to, you know? " he said looking at me amused.

" I want you to get off of her right now" I heard Ayato groaning angrily.

" Chill brother. There is nothing wrong in sharing, right? " said Laito getting up from the bed.

I immediately got up too and fixed my uniform. When I raised my eyes to look at the two brothers I found them both staring intensely at me and I instantly glanced at my shoes trying to avoid their looks.

" It was fun bitch-chan. Let's do it some other time too." Laito said wanting to tease Ayato.

He then just vanished leaving behind a furious version of his brother.

I stiffened at the image of Ayato coming closer. I could never forget what he did to me. In my mind he was the most dangerous one.

I started backing off as he came closer...till the point I reached the wall and had nowere else to run.

I felt myself shuddering and my teeth clenching. He seemed to be all good after that ugly stabbing . Of course he's alright...he's a vampire.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...and then I felt something cold caressing my cheek.

I opened my eyes instantly, and watched how Ayato was touching my cheek with his finger tips. He looked into my eyes weirdly and then whispered into my ear:

" Are you afraid?" he asked

"N-no." I lied.

I could feel him grinning.

"Are you sure? " he whispered once again.

" Yes" I said this time more confidently..although my heart was saying otherwise...it was beating fastly.

He looked at me grinning scarily and then he pressed his lips on mine. It was different from Laito's kiss...his kiss was something else. While Laito 's was just lust...Ayato's kiss seemed desperate.

I closed my eyes feeling his tongue tangling with mine. His hands embraced my waist, holding me closer, and closer . I found myself embracing him too...and he froze when I touched his back...still he relaxed pressing his lips deeper. I let out a moan and I could feel his lips grinning.

Altough he was cold I felt myself heating up...I 've never felt something like this before... was it lust ? That single word scared me a lot... I couldn't possibly be attracted by monsters like them.

I pushed him away and took him by surprise because apparently it was easy to push him.

" Oi chichinashi , you ruin all the fun."

"This is not fun at all! Is this some kind of a joke to you?" I shouted to him.

" Are you sure about that chichinashi, because it seemed to me that you were enjoying it. " he said amused watching me up closely.

"Well I was definitely not!" I lied.

"Lies. You want me and I know it , you know it , so cut the crap. Now , Yours Truly is kind enough to lead you to the car. Sadly, we are going to school . " he said.

"Ooo now I get what 'ore-sama ' means ... You really are arrogant, you know that? " I said frowning.

" Firstly, you are really stupid for figuring that just now and secondly don't make me bite you or rape you right here." he said threateningly .

He grabbed my hand and pushed me out of my bedroom. I managed to catch another glimpse of Rhiannon's dead body and I closed my eyes in sorrow.

And here we are now... going to a night school full of vampires ...

Author's note:

Hiiii! Here it is. It took some time to write this one, especially because I have some horrible projects to do for school. And well...you know :)) . I hate homework.

Hope you like it. Looking forward to your reviews.

Kisses & Hugs

Diana


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10. New situations**_

Ayato kept pushing me forward hurriedly.

"C'mon chichinashi, can you go any slower than this ? " he asked with anger flickering in his eyes.

Actually, I was running ...I was running as fast as I could, but still I was no match to a vampire.

"Yes . I can definitely do that ! " I hissed in annoyance stopping instantly to lean on the hallway's wall.

I clenched my hand over my heart and gasped for air like crazy. My lungs were burning from all the effort.

" Are you deaf ? I told you that we must..." Ayato started yelling, but I didn't let him finish.

"I heard you from the very first time! God! I'm sorry that I have to say this to you, but news flash,carrot , I'm not a blood sucker , so I can't run as fast as you...obviously." I practically yelled at him in anger.

His eyes widened and he was speechless. I didn't quite expect to catch him off guard like this...especially from what I said. I didn 't said something extremely wrong...did I? So why was he so furious?

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ,BITCH?"

" Ohh now I get it... You are angry because I called you carrot ? " I asked amused ,starting to laugh like a mad person.

My hand were gripping my stomach as I trebled from all that laughing. He did had a weird reddish orange hair colour. And honestly...that was the first insult that came through my mind.

He stared at me in disbelief and puffed in annoyance. He then grabbed me in bridal style and started carrying me looking straight ahead as if everything was perfectly normal.

I froze in his arms, and I could feel him stiffen as I came to my senses. It all happened very fast.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! " I hissed at him , struggling to get away from him.

He held me even closer and tighter , frowning at my remark.

"You said you couldn't run as fast so I grabbed you instead, what is wrong with that? You should thank Ore-sama for helping you. We wouldn't want you to get punished by Reiji for being late , now would we ? he said sarcastically.

He said it as if it displeased him...but he definetly enjoyed it from the looks on his face.I could feel his hand slipping under my skirt , on my thies slowly. And I started moving uncomfortably.

"Ayato, would you please remove you hands please? I don't like you touching me at all. Especially there. " I said trying to sound as sweet as I could...but I also had my limit.

Ayato chuckled:

"Ore-sama has every right to touch you wherever he pleases. So shuddup." he said giving me an amused look...but it was also a threatening one.

He leaned and licked my earlobe.

" Also, you should be aware by now that you are mine, and I will be your first everything. Just to be clear. Fufu."

he whispered grinning.

I just remained silent as a few shudders hit me. The only thought of Ayato...doing sick things to me ...made me feel insecure and scared me a lot.

In just 30 seconds we were at the entrance door. The house was really big...and even though I hated this , Ayato was right. I would've been late if it weren't for him carrying me fastly.

Reiji was just about to enter the big, black limo, when he noticed us. He gave us the Reiji kind of look. The cold, scary look that I well known and hated.

"You are late. " he hissed adjusting his glasses .

"I'm sorry , Reiji-san . Won't happen again." I said avoiding his glare, and staring instead at Ayato's expensive sneakers ...which made me realise that I was still in his arms.

"Ayato...!" I gasped shocked , struggling out of his grasp.

It was a bad decision after all...because he was taken aback by my sudden actions , he let me fall directly on the hard cement. I landed painfully on my butt, and a few whines escaped my mouth in the process.

"Oii what's gotten into you? " Ayato asked looking angry and at the same time dumbfounded into my eyes.

"Don't hold me like that in front of other people. " I hissed rubbing my hurt butt.

He frowned, processing what I just told him and I could see his lips creating a strong grin.

"Chichinashi you still don't get it. Everyone must know that I claimed you first ...and therefore ...you are mine." He whispered, licking my neck softly.

I felt myself shudder at his words and coldness.

"This is unacceptable! We lost another 2 minutes with your pathetic argument . This can continue some other time...at a private place and certainly not now. Both of you get in the car. NOW! " groaned Reiji furiously.

I rolled my eyes and restrained myself from rude comments. Pfff who does he think he is? Heck...who do all of them think they are ? They think so highly of themselves...but honestly, they just seem to have the mind of sick kids, that is.

I wanted to sit next to Subaru, cause despite his strong personality that enjoyed breaking pretty much everything around him, he didn't seem to want to do the same to me. Don't know why, tough...call it instinct.

Too bad, Ayato grabbed the hold of me and pinned me on his lap as if I was his pet or something. This angered me above words.

I struggled to move away from him, but his dark glare made me stop and think about it twice. He was really intimidating and scary at times. I suppose that sitting on his lap won't kill me for now...so be it.

.Nobody seemed to pay us attention. Shu was sleeping as always, listening to his music. I was really curious what kind of music he was listening to. Kanato was mumbling nonsense to his stuffed bear not bothering to pay attention to anything else. Reiji like always, not wasting precious time..was reading something only he could understand.

Subaru gazed through the window , lost in his thoughts. Altough there appeared to be something wrong with him ...he seemed to be angry about something, I could see his knuckles turning white from grasping his hands into fists. Weird. He then looked straight into my eyes , acknowledging my staring. I immediately looked away, embarrassed for my actions and stupidity. Did I really need to stare?

And then... I couldn't help but look at him one more time. He again, returned to his activity of gazing through the window...but this time, it seemed like he was blushing and trying to hide it. Huh... weird.

Ayato in that moment held me tighter and closer. I looked at him with curiosity ... but he seemed to have attention for one single thing...I mean person. And that was nobody else but Laito. Laito was indeed staring at us...more like me . He had a weird smile curled on his lips.

These brothers could talk to each other without even actually talking...just by looking at each other ...god. I didn't know what was wrong , but I could feel Ayato's tension growing as he pinned me harder on his lap.

"A-Ayato ...I c-can't breathe . " I whispered in his ear.

He then loosened his grip on me and I happily gasped properly for air. What has gotten into him? Why would he do this? ...just because one of his brothers is staring?

"Ayato-kun, it really hurts to know that you want to keep Little Bitch to yourself...ne Kanato-kun? " cried Laito falsely , attracting Kanato's attention on the subject.

Laito was handsome alright... There was something about him that attracted her. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was it exactly. He had beautifull redish locks and that fedora, that he always worn suited him perfectly. Needless to say...his eyes were simply astonishing ...the same color as Ayato's but so different at the same time . Ayato's reminded me of a feline...a predator which intimidated me, while Laito's made me think of emotions like romance as in lust and perversion .

I closed my eyes and sighed. These blood suckers ...handsome bloodsuckers

... will be the end of me. It was simply pointless to argue or oppose them. I stood no chance.

"Shuddup Laito. She is mine . I claimed her first so don't you dare lay a finger on her. Eventually I'll get bored, and only then you can have her, so be patient" Ayato growled angrily helding me tighter...again.

"Everyone stop this nonsense. I am not obliged to listen to your senseless argument. " said Reiji .

Ayato's words affected me in ways I didn't expect. I felt my eyes watery and a dull pain somewhere near my heart. So this is how it will be ? Me being switched again and again whenever one of them gets bored ? And when everyone's bored...what then ? How stupid of you, Yui to not realise. They will kill you...simply as that, right ?

Laito laughed inaudibly staring right at me. A big smile curled on his lips as he saw what effect Ayato's words had on me . I found myself avoiding his gaze.

Ayato, surprised at first, gave me a curios look but didn't say anything at all. He just grinned, licking his lips .

Honestly... how the fuck did I end here?

I was staring at myself in the mirror. I was still me...nothing changed on the outside. But god, on the inside I was twisted.

I felt a little dizzy at chemistry class so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. The school was huge. It was a miracle that I found the girl's bathroom, really.

I stared blankly at the running water. It looked so much like my life . My life running out ... I stopped the water. And raised my eyes towards the mirror.

In my horror.. someone was standing exactly behind me, staring at me horribly.

I gasped in shock as Laito pinned me against the wall pressing my back painfully on the hard wall.

"My, my, bitch-chan , what a surprise. You shouldn't roam around all by yourself like this ya know ? You don't know what might happen. It's rather...dangerous."

"Laito please... what are you saying? What do you want? " I cried surprised when I felt his hand tracing up my leg towards my inner thigh .

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Fufu, what do I want ? Bitch-chan, you know what I want . I want to ravish you , show you what hell and heaven feels like..." he purred , licking my ear shell.

His fingers suddenly reached my panties under the skirt. In that moment my eyes widened.

"Laito what are you doing ? Stop it. Laito ?! ...I said stop this... I don't want to do this!"

I punched as hard as I could in his chest with my tiny fists , but he seemed to be annoyingly comfortable with it. He was in fact amused by me and my hopeless fighting.

"Do you seriously think ...fufu.. nevermind Bitch-chan. Just keep in mind that right now, you are at my mercy , for I can do whatever I please with you...so you might want to think twice before trying to punch me...and yes , that was an epic fail that you pulled just now." he purred looking at me with emerald eyes full of lust.

"Laito... P-Ple-ase. " I sobbed feeling my cheeks wet from the sudden tears.

I closed my eyes as I felt his heavy breathing around my neck. I knew what was about to happen as he burried his nose into my neck.I was expecting the bite , so I couldn't say that I wasn't prepared for it .

And I was getting rather impatient and scared because it wasn't coming. Seconds have passed and the pain had yet to arrive. Instead , the hole room was suddenly filled with desperate laughters.

I opened my eyes in confusion and curiosity to see Laito laughing like crazy , pointing towards me.

I also realized that we weren't in the girl's bathroom anymore, but in an empty clasroom. How did he managed to get both of us in here on such short notice, was beyond my understanding.

"Aaa Little Bitch, you should have seen the pathetic face you 've just made . It was rather cute, the way you frowned like that with your eyes shut tightly and all that tears on your face. All that just to avoid looking at the one who put you in this state..fufu. "

I clenched my hands in fists . I just wanted to punch him so badly that moment, and I was madly frustrated, because I knew I couldn't do that . I wasn't strong enough.

" You are sick if you find that cute . And stop calling me a fucking bitch or slut. It's obviously not true! " I spat furiously trying to put as much distance as I could between me and him.

" What are you saying Slut-chan ? How can it not be true ? Especially because you just love fangs, don't you? Naughty bitch." he said , looking at me with dark eyes.

I somehow managed to get to the opposite corner from where Laito was. I couldn't get out, because he was right next to the door. But at least there was some distance between us.

I could feel my heart pounding like crazy. I was scared like shit and had no idea how to react. He was going in for something really bad. I could tell. And there was definitely no prince charming with shining armour coming to save me.

" Oo but why all that hatefull looks , Bitch-chan? All that fear you got goin' on , it's getting me aroused, you know?"

In just a fraction of a second , Laito was in front of me , appearing out of nowhere. Did he just teleport ? What the fuck ?

He suddenly was angry , and it was hidden mostly , but his eyes were showing it.

He was astonishing. Laito was well build , I could tell. He was also much taller than me , so whenever I had to look at him I had to lift my head pretty much. Just like now.

He had a mischievous smile spread on his face. And then , in that exact moment his hand was around my neck, squeezing it as if it was something to toy with.

I looked at him startled. Why was he doing this? Why was he chocking me? I was running fastly out of air . My eyes stung from the neverending tears making my vision all blurry.

I wanted to say something to make him stop,but my neck hurt awfully .

"I WILL be entertained , Little Bitch." he whispered looking at me with mad eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. In a moment of inspiration , I kicked him in THE zone as hard as I could , and he backed away taken aback by my act and probably the pain.

At least now she knew where to hit them to actually feel the pain.

I didn't waste any more time , I ran towards the door and managed to escape the room.

I found myself running with no direction at all, on the empty hallways. Where was everybody ? Had school already ended?

My legs hurt and my neck...even worse. I had a feeling that Laito would have chocked me to death, if I hadn't ran away.

"Oi, what are you doing? " said a familiar voice that for the first time relieved me.

" Ayato" I gasped with a broken voice running out to him.

" What's wrong? Say something already, idiot." He hissed annoyed. ..though, his eyes said different, his eyes looked a little worried .

"..L-laito..."

That was all I managed to say before collapsing. All the force left me. I felt extremely tired and pained.

Fortunately I felt Ayato's arms lifting me up as if I was as easy as a flake. In that moment I was extremely grateful of him.

Just a second after that, I found myself in Ayato's bedroom. Bloody hell! These people really can teleport? Then why fucking bother to use a limo to travel? That's just nonsense.

Ayato roughly tossed me on his bed giving me a horrible glare filled with mischief and fury.

"I shall punish you for letting others touch you. You will be far more obedient after this. This will teach you a lesson, chichinashi." he said with a dead serios tone.

Even his eyes seemed to miss that shine of amusement or sarcasm he always had .

"Wait , what ?" I asked doubting that I actually heard him right in the first place.

"You heard me" he said after removing his shirt .

Author's note: I know, I know... it has been a long time since I last updated...I just hope it was worth the wait and that it lived up to your expectations. Also, you should know that from the next chapter forward, it will be M rated.

I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can , but with all the tests at school that I have lately, I can't promise much.

Also I want to thank sincerely to all of the kind words you sent me.

To all the reviewers, I want you to know that it means a lot to me the fact that you spend a little of your time to support me.

Looking forward to your reviews and suggestions.

Kisses and hugs,

Diana


	11. Chapter 11 Hatred

_**Chapter 11. Hatred**_

"Are you fucking serios ? Ayato this is definitely not the time for you to act so stupid and childish. Cut it off. " I spat angrily , processing his words.

His brows knitted in a frown and his eyes fixed on me with fury.

It was pretty late that day, or should I say early? The school ended about 2 hours ago and the sun was about to rise.

A few lazy rays of sunshine protruded through the curtains , landing on Ayato himself. The shirtless boy looked almost like a god in that divine light. His reddish hair was now a weird colour mixed with red and blonde. And his bare chest seemed even paler than his usual skin tone. The thought of him glimmering in the light made me laugh , cause it immediately related to Twilight. Horrible movies, now that I think about it.

Ayato was the kind of boy that you could stare at for an eternity , wondering how such perfection can exist. And you could just sit there and remind yourself about how small, dull and boring you were in comparison.

Though he was really good looking, I certainly could not forget the situation we were in. I tried to keep cool and calm..altough, I could tell that it wasn't working as it should: the shudders gave me away.

" You dare talk balk to me? You bitch! I can suck you dry for what you did , if I want to. So if you want to see another sunrise, I suggest you do exactly as I say" Ayato growled walking towards the bed .

"Are you out of your mind?! You want to punish me for something that wasn't my fault ? How is that ok ? Laito is much stronger than me, and I obviously don't stand a chance against him. How was I supposed to stop him ? " I yelled angrily , fixing him with a furious glare.

He hopped on the bed and brutally pinned me against it. Fortunately it was just a bed, and not the floor .

He tied my hands with his tie , and now I felt awfully exposed and helpless.

It didn't matter how much I sobbed and cried and begged him to stop. He was determined to do this. The boy's eyes were filled with lust , excitement and madness.

And a horrible thought kept popping into my mind " I'm going to lose my virginity to this boy" .

"You are mine only, and after this, you will be glad I claimed you first, you ungrateful bitch." He hissed ripping my shirt.

I could feel his tongue tracing all over my exposed skin. His wet kisses made me shiver ...I didn't know what I was feeling exactly . Whether it was pleasure or simply disgust ...I didn't know. I tend to believe that it was both. My face flushed immediately when he removed my dark blue bra. I doubt I've ever felt more embarassed than now. My chest was exposed and I just wanted to run and cover myself from this lustful glares he kept showing me.

He grabbed my breasts and traced with his tongue little circles round a teat. My body started reacting strangely and it pissed me off. I couldn't be possibly enjoying this, right?

Tears started running and inaudible sobs filled the room. I didn't want this . I wanted him to stop...although, there was my body, continuously deceiving me , almost screaming that it wants more. Bloody hell.

Ayato, completly ignoring my cries and tears , bit roughly into one of my breasts . The pain hit me instantly , catching me off guard. A sharp scream of pain escaped my throat as another round of tears started flowing.

"Seems that you're not a chichinashi, as I initially thought...hehe" Ayato giggled.

"A-Ayato ... you...doing this to me...it's pure madness. P-please stop...I don't want this." I sobbed profoundly.

" Chichinashi, you are so cute when you're making these faces. I love it when all these tears are rolling on your cheeks. It's arousing . However, I don't recall giving you permission to speak... you say you don't want this , but in reality you are such a lewd girl. Admit it already and stop fighting it. I am more than certain that you're already wet for me. But of course...we should check , just to be sure."

I was extremely shocked by his response. I was accusing him of rape , and yet I couldn't name it exactly rape...he was right. He was painfully and unbelievably right about the fact that I am a lewd woman...well, not entirely , but a little... even so, he could tell that my hole body was begging for his cold touch and his pointy fangs...

His soft fingers traced dangerously closer towards my belly. And once it reached my panties , his fingers slipped underneath the material.

I felt instantly all the air leaving my lungs hurriedly as my back arched painfully from the unexpected sensation flowing through all my being. His finger were rubbing my entrance smoothly and annoyingly slowly. I gasped in shock , taken aback from all this unfamiliar, weird feelings that were teasing me.

"See? I was right, as always. You like it , you little bitch. " Ayato grinned mischievously as he removed his fingers from my entrance , and licked them clean.

I was shivering from all the action. My skin felt utterly sensitive and dirty at the same time. It was all covered with goose bumps and thick layers of sweat . His coldness startled me.

The boy admired my terrified expression and reaction as he thrust one finger in me. A sharp scream escaped me . He began to move it fastly and I could feel my face even more flushed...if that's even possible.

"That's right. Remember that I am the only one who can put you in this state. You...are...mine. " he whispered gently licking my ear shell.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I couldn't register exactly what he was saying. ...I was just too perplexed due to all that's happened.

The last moments that I can remember were the ones, that little me,didn't knew will haunt me forever...

I was suddenly flipped over roughly and fastly, facing him with my back.

"And now you shall receive your punishment." the boy uttered mischievously.

His fingers tangled fastly through my hair and all at once he pulled it backwards roughly . I yelled in pain as he pinned me tighter to the bed in the process. My head was suspended in an uncomfortable position and my scalp was hurting and pulsing . I was more than certain that he had yanked a few hairs.

Fear and terror seized my being . Tears gathered fastly in my eyes. I was crying hystericaly before I even realised it. My ears were filled with his intoxicating, sadistic laughters .

He ripped my paties off and slapped my butt roughly . Another sharp scream escaped my lips. I was helpless. No matter how hard I struggled, he didn't budge .

My cries were loud ...but I could still hear him playing with his buckle which was clearly not a good thing. It only meant that he was serious about was going to rape me. And I knew that it will hurt ...but ... only a stupid masochist girl will give him the satisfaction of screaming and crying. I wasn't one. " Now Yui, be strong . You will get through this. It's important that you stay alive, ok ? " Yes. I will stay alive, even if it's going to be hard and almost impossible ...I WILL LIVE AND I WILL ESCAPE HIM.

I froze as his manhood touched my entrance. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip harshly , preparing for the worst.

"Now Chichinashi ...you will be truly mine ...that's right, darling... prepare for the worst , cause it'll hurt like a bitch." He grinned horribly , licking my neck gently and gripping my hair even tighter.

I glanced at the beautiful painting hanging above the bed just to escape the thought of him...and the terrible pain that awaited me . It was truly stunning. It was a forest...that however...reminded me painfully of Ayato's eyes. A rare emerald green. I was hopeless. I didn't want to admit it...but Ayato was almost constantly on my mind. I felt like I was going crazy.

Without a final warning he thrust into me deeply and it felt like someone literally stabbed me. My plan of remaining silent failed miserably ... I was screaming at the top of my lungs as he started moving fastly .

"You are so wet ...ahhh so tight..." he panted .

The pain was excruciating. It was because he was making it painful on purpose...thrusting deeper and rougher each time. And each time I was offering him a pathetic resounding scream . I was a mess. My throat hurt from all the screams ...my eyes were puffy and blurred. And my lower zone seemed to be boiling. It was so hot and painful that I didn't think I could handle it for long.

"That's right chichinashi. Scream for yours truly. I love the screamers." he whispered yanking me by my hair.

He was moving at a fast pace and my cries and screams were so weird compared to his moans. He was obviosly enjoying himself, unlike me.

I didn't even flinch when his fangs found their way through my neck's skin. I was more like a living corpse. One that didn't move , but screamed and cried.

He gulped my blood , panting at the same time . He was moving much faster now. I could tell that it was going to be over soon.

I never thought in my hole life that I would end up being fucked hard and sucked dry at the same time by a vampire...if someone were to tell me this I would have probably recommended him/her to visit a doctor. How foolish of me...to think that there can only exist good things among God... it was obvious , but I was too stupid to figure it out.

There are bad things in this world...

The boy in this room was one of those.

"I'm gonna come soon chichinashi..." he panted , inhaling air with his nose buried in my now loosen hair.

He thrust into me three times before coming inside me. Ayato moaned in a way that I found extremely disgusting and horrid...although any girl will call me crazy, finding it actually sexy.I was just laying there , waiting for him to get off of me . I was so disgusted and terrified that I didn't think I could sleep the night .

He flipped me over, so now my eyes were looking directly into his. My heart was beating annoyingly fast . I wanted to hate him so badly all the time, but stopped myself because I just thought that he was a lost soul , a misunderstood one . I tried to search for every bit of humanity and kindness in him, little did I know that there wasn't any. At least , now I could feel all the hatred flowing through me and not feel guilty about it.

Ayato blinked a few times at my angry eyes. He could tell himself that what he had done affected me profoundly.

"Now Chichinashi, you can now praise me and tell me that you loved it . You are allowed to speak" he grinned excited.

"Ayato Sakamaki ... you disgust me." I whispered painfully with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you properly . " Ayato growled angrily throwing me deathly glares.

" I am ashamed of myself now that you touched me with your filthy hands. I feel dirty and most of all ...disgusting." I said inaudibly on a dead serios tone .

I felt my eyes watery...again. Which surprised me , because I really thought that there weren't any left to be shed.

He was left speechless for the very first time, I believe. But not for long. In fractions of seconds his hands found my neck and squeezed it tight.

"You Bitch! How dare you!? Most women would die at my feet to just look at them and you ungrateful bitch dare to say these things to me after I claimed you? I'll kill you." he growled angrily.

I had never seen him this furious ever. Which made me think...maybe this is indeed my last day. ...

Let it be ..it's better than being stucked in this shit hole of mansion. As a christian , I knew that this wish of dying is one of the most unforgivable sins, but after this episode, I doubted that I could continue this kind of life. Call me stupid...coward... even crazy... you are not the one constantly bitten and sucked up to death ...and raped.

I looked straight into his eyes and replied :

"Please do so. This way, you'll spare me the time of seeing your sickening face . And I'll be out of this shit hole for good."I replied harshly feeling my lungs burn from the lack of oxygen as he squeezed tighter.

My sight was suddenly blurry and I could feel myself loosing conciseness. I was ready to welcome my death and I was relieved , because honestly I didn't know what chances I had to escape...if there were any at all.

For a moment though, I felt sad...I thought I saw sadness and hurt in Ayato's eyes...but then again..I wasn't sure. Then everything went black.

***Nobody's point of view***

All the brothers were gathered in the living room . Except Ayato.

Every single one of them was doing their same old routine. Laito was reading with a bored expression some magazines (you can guess what kind of magazines) , Reiji was reading an important book as usual, Shu sleeping on the couch with his music, Kanato talking nonsense to his stuffed bear and Subaru, playing darts.

Suddenly, a resounding scream filled the hole mansion. This caught Laito's attention more than any other of his brothers.

"Fufu, seems like Bitch-chan is having fun...right ? " Laito giggled , feeling how the lust seized him.

Another heart breaking scream resounded in the mansion. And yet again, the only one intrigued by it, was Laito.

The boy got himself up and tossed the magazine on the table , heading towards the door.

"Laito" someone uttered.

"Yes, dear brother? " said Laito nonchalantly,eyeing Reiji.

The elder one adjust his glasses and watched him for a few seconds before replying:

"Don't do anything reckless" he warned returning to his book.

"Fufu, but of course ." Laito giggled.

The boy didn't waste another second and headed towards his twin's bedroom. The screams and cries were now louder and ...why not , exciting.

When he reached the room, he heard some really interesting conversation.

"Please do so. This way, you'll spare me the time of seeing your sickening face . And I'll be out of this shit hole for good." a girl said.

Laito didn't bother to knock, he entered the room without second thoughts.

In the room , there were two persons layed on the stylish, vintage bed. Ayato was sitting on top of Yui, choking her to death.

"Wowowow...Ayato-kun, just because you got bored, doesn't mean you should kill her. Let me have her. " Laito giggled.

The boy scanned both his twin and the human. It was arousing him. Seeing the two of them tangled like that on the bed made him feel horny.

Ayato focused his angry glare on his brother's features, wondering whether it was a good idea to kill her, or not.

" Come on Ayato-kun! You said that if you get bored, we can take her. Needless to say that you would get in big trouble for killing her , ne? Laito purred amused almost like a spoiled brat.

" And why is that ?!" Ayato growled pissed

" Ooo you know... something about him mentioning not to kill her, sounds familliar? Laito said mischievously.

Ayato groaned in anger and grabbed a lamp to throw it just beside Laito's head. The lamp broke into pieces, leaving afterwards a depressing silence.

He now remembered. The old man said indeed something about treating her well ...which for him didn't work out. Ayato stared at the unconscious girl, focusing on her soft features and her beautiful pale skin. Her neck was now covered with dark spots from when he had tried to choke her. The fact that she refused him annoyed him beyond belief. He was the best, or so he thought. She didn't have the right to refuse him.

The boy replayed in his head the scene when she told him that she'd be happy to die. This made him smile .

"What's so funny ? Bro, you look like Kanato when you're laughing like that all by yourself. ... so stop it. " Laito said confused.

"Nothing...just...nothing... Yes, dear brother, you can have her. " Ayato said suddenly amused.

Laito watched him intrigued, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"That easily? How come?" Laito asked intrigued and amused at the same time.

"Hmm...let's just say that she will be extremely surprised when she wakes up...hehe. If she thought she's done...well let's just say that this is just the beginning. " Ayato exclaimed while putting on his pants .

Laito didn't bothered to reply. He understood what Ayato intended . The girl thought she was dead, and well... she would prefer to be dead than to be shared by 5 other vampires , now that Ayato lost interest in her. It will be indeed the shock of her life. Instead of one ...now she was stuck with 5 of them...however Laito doubted that Ayato would keep his hands off of Yui. He sensed something weird about him that night.

Laito shook his head in confusion and approached the bed. He gently picked the naked girl up in bridal style and headed towards the door. He didn't need to look at her right then and there, because he knew that there would be loads of fun starting that day.

"Oii.." Ayato uttered .

Laito stopped exactly at the entrance , paying attention to Ayato, who was leaning calmly on a wall.

"Yes... Ayato-kun?" Laito giggled, his lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Make her suffer..." Ayato whispered watching his brother closely.

Laito nodded a bit surprised by his twin's request...wondering what could she have done to affect him that much.

Laito left the room holding the girl in his arms. He then started walking towards his room.

"Little Bitch, pray as much as you want. Now..you're in hell ..and no one can save you." Laito purred as he kissed the unconscious girl on the forehead.

His lips curled into a maddening smile as he carried the girl to his room.

_**Author's note**_:

Ok sooo...I tried to make this chapter longer , because I haven't posted in a long time. However , I failed miserably.

It's just that I have a feeling that the story 's starting to be a bit lame. I really don't know...you tell me .

I also want to thank my amazing reviewers for their kind thoughts. I really do appreciate it.

Looking forward to your reviews :).

Oooh I almost forgot. As you could see this chapter has explicit mature content, and from now on I think pretty much every single one will be rated M. Soo yeah...enjoy :))). And yeah...if you're asking...it was pretty weird for me to write the scenes.

Kisses&hugs

Diana.


End file.
